


До последнего вздоха

by Ashatrychka



Series: До последнего вздоха [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (не очень-то)лав/(довольно-таки)хейт, Alternate Universe, Ben Solo trying to be not found, Conflict, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hearing Voices, Kylo and Rey had to work toghether, Out of Character, Sharing a Bed, but holo-net had remember everything
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Люк Скайуокер оставляет Рей на Ач-То, но не одну - а с Кайло Реном. И как бы Рей ни хотелось убить его, ей приходится учиться взаимодействовать с ним, потому что Рену нужна ее помощь.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Начато было до ТЛД(!), доисторические хэдканоны во всех поля, и здесь нет форсбонда.

Магистр Скайуокер был подозрительно мрачен весь вчерашний день, а с утра приказал Рей уйти на западную оконечность острова и занять там любую из брошенных хижин. И не возвращаться, пока он не позовет.

Рей подчинилась, хотя ее тоже мучили недобрые предчувствия. Она провела там весь день и ночь, но к утру не выдержала и вернулась. Возвращаясь, она увидела следы сражения, а очень скоро наткнулась и на тела. Все шесть рыцарей Рен были убиты.

Чувствуя, как нарастает в душе страх, Рей бегом бросилась к хижине учителя. Тяжёлое предчувствие сдавило горло. Возле хижины она замедлила шаг, стараясь ступать неслышно, и достала меч, не зная, что там увидит. Состояние, в котором она оказалась, было очень похоже на сон, когда ты ещё не понимаешь, что спишь, но стоит тебе о чем-то подумать, оно тут же становится реальным. И Рей старалась не думать ни о чем, боясь, что худшие ее мысли воплотятся в жизнь.

Дверь была открыта нараспашку, ветер доносил писк поргов, шумел прибой, и более ничего не было слышно. Остановившись на секунду, Рей глубоко вдохнула и сделала шаг в дверной проем.

Сначала Рей не поверила своим глазам. Странное чувство подкатило к ее горлу, заставив нервно сглотнуть: не то страх, не то жалость. Она узнала человека, лежащего на полу. Кровь растекалась под ним, пропитывала его одежду. Волосы слиплись в неопрятные влажные сосульки, и облепили лицо, избитое, покрытое ранами, лиловели кровоподтеки. Губы лопнули, как перезревшие фрукты. Тело его, изломанное, не шевелилось. Рей не могла ни приблизиться, ни отступить, ее взгляд застыл, будто прикованный к одному месту, а в голове билась-крутилась одна мысль:

  
«Это не мог сделать Люк Скайуокер. Кто-то другой пришел сюда и расправился с Кайло Реном».

Рей ненавидела Рена до глубины своей простой души, она не подозревала раньше, что способна на такую ненависть, но ей бы и в голову не пришло так убивать его.

Тело на полу исторгло тихий хрип. Грудь его поднялась и опустилась.

Рей замерла. Он не мог быть жив. Просто не должен был.

«Может стоит дать ему умереть, — заметил тихий холодный голосок в ее голове. — Он заслужил такую смерть. Просто выйди, запри за собой дверь».

Можно было не надеяться, что он умрет быстро, и… это было слишком жестоко.

«Ты можешь помочь ему, оборвав его страдания», — не унимался голос.

Рей сглотнула снова. Положила руку на меч, почти уверенная, что поступает правильно.

Гул, разнесшийся над островом, отвлёк ее. Рей выскочила из хижины, шепча про себя «Нет», и бросилась на звук, уже зная, что опоздала. «Ипсилон» улетал без неё, без своей команды, с одним лишь человеком на борту.

И подчиняясь порыву, зная, что он не услышит, Рей закричала:

— Стойте!

Корабль продолжил взлет и очень скоро скрылся в низких рваных облаках. А Рей продолжала смотреть ему вслед, надеясь, как когда-то, что он вернётся, повернет назад, чтобы забрать ее.

Но этого не случилось.

Наконец она решилась и вернулась в хижину, окончательно продрогнув под ветром. Лицо горело от слез, дыхание сбилось. У дверей Рей остановилась, чтобы отдышаться, растерла щеки и вошла, держа руку на мече.

Рен никуда не делся. Теперь она слышала, как он дышит, но магистр не шевелился, должно быть пребывая в глубокой отключке.

Она боялась подумать о том, что могло твориться внутри его избитого тела, но потом заставила себя разозлиться. Какого криффа, этот подонок выжил и смог бы прожить даже без ее помощи. Наверняка. В конце концов он Одаренный!

Но все же Рей не могла просто подойти и добить его. Хотела бы сделать это, но понимала, что не сможет. Равно как и не сможет игнорировать, оставить его лежащим на полу. Он был опасностью, и нужно было не спускать с него глаз, а спокойно наблюдать _такое_ Рей не могла.

Нужно было раздеть Рена, и Рей небольшим ножом осторожно начала распарывать на нем одежду, боясь шевелить его. Зрелище открывшееся ей, было жутким, но не таким ужасным, как ей показалось поначалу. Ушибы и ссадины, несколько сломанных ребер и нога, переломанные пальцы — он нескоро возьмётся за меч, если вообще сумеет это сделать. Царапины, ожоги и раны от светового меча, по счастью неглубокие, а местами кожа выглядела так, будто лопнула — повреждения были везде.

«Просто дай ему умереть, — тихо сказал настойчивый голос в ее голове. — Помоги ему в этом, если будет нужно».

Вместо того, чтобы милосердно свернуть Рену шею, Рей нашла в шкафу скудную аптечку и приступила к врачеванию ран на грубый, дикарский манер, только так она умела.

Она сумела более или менее плавно перенести тело Рена на кровать, принадлежавшую учителю, при помощи Силы. Бакты было мало — только то, что она сама привезла сюда, и Рей расходовала ее очень осторожно, нанося лишь на самые тяжелые повреждения — те, которые могла увидеть. Она зашила порезы как могла, зафиксировала переломы — как могла, и радовалась тому, что Кайло Рен без сознания. Один лишь его взгляд мог пошатнуть ее уверенность, что она поступает правильно.  
Наконец закончив, после долгих и утомительных часов Рей смогла распрямиться, рассматривая своего врага. Спина болела, болели обкусанные губы, болели от напряжения виски.

«Убей его, иначе он убьет тебя», — повторил голос в ее голове. Рей чувствовала себя слишком опустошенной и разбитой внезапным предательством Скайуокера, слишком слабой, и ненависть, клокотавшая в ней лишь усиливала ощущение собственной беспомощности и никчемности. Не поэтому ли Скайуокер оставил ее здесь?  
Выйдя из хижины, Рей добрела до каменного парапета и с размаху обрушила на него сжатые кулаки, а потом ещё раз и ещё. Ее душили злые слёзы усталости и ярости, злобы и страха. Почему, зачем она это сделала?!

Оперевшись на окровавленные кулаки, Рей поглядела в серую даль, где море сливалось с небом.

«Я дважды оставляла его в живых, дважды по моей милости он уцелел, — подумала она. Эта мысль пришла к ней откуда-то со стороны, до того холодной и чужой она была. Это был не голос, нашептывающий ей убить Рена, но и не ее собственные внутренние голоса, которые завелись в ее голове от одиночества. — Я теперь решаю жить ему или умереть, и, клянусь, он не покинет этот мир, пока я ему не позволю. Он будет жить».

 

***

 

Кайло Рен пришел в себя на следующий вечер. Может быть он приходил в себя и раньше, но Рей отсутствовала весь день. Она не могла смотреть на него и не желала оставаться рядом с ним.

Перво-наперво она вернулась к тому месту, где лежали тела поверженных рыцарей, с помощью Силы перенесла их и все их оружие подальше от тропы и засыпала камнями. А потом пошла проверить, что с Хранительницами.

Хранительницы восстанавливали разбитые и разрушенные во время сражения рыцарей и джедая дома. Появлению Рей они совсем не обрадовались, но и не прогнали. Рей же убедилась, что у них все в порядке, и отправилась на берег, туда, откуда видно было покоящийся в водах моря старый икс-винг.

Она попыталась поднять его из воды, но безуспешно. То ли она вымоталась, убирая тела, то ли по какой-то другой причине. И от этого ей стало еще горше. Может быть поэтому Скайуокер оставил ее здесь? Из-за ее слабости, неумения обращаться с Силой?

«Слаба, слаба, — эхом откликнулся шепот в ее голове. — Не смогла убить монстра, не смогла поднять крошечный корабль. Тебе нужно было вернуться обратно на Джакку, когда был шанс. Там ты была на своем месте».

Рей усилием воли заткнула голос в своей голове. За день она замерзла и очень проголодалась. И надо было проверить, как там Кайло Рен.

Он не спал. Полусидел на низкой, узкой кровати, тяжелым взглядом уперся в Рей, когда она вошла. Сейчас он выглядел лучше, чем когда она нашла его. Бакта и немногие медикаменты работали, спасая его от заражения и усиливая регенерацию, но если сравнивать с ним-здоровым, то Рен выглядел чуть краше трупа. Алые и фиолетовые отметины превращали его лицо в искаженную маску. Взгляд глаз с мутно-красными белками, был поразительно ясен, он следовал за Рей, словно обладатель этих глаз пытался пришпилить ее взглядом к стене.

А Рей застыла на пороге: даже раненый Кайло Рен внушал ей страх.

— Где Скайуокер? — проскрипел Рен.

— Я не знаю, — сказала Рей. — Он улетел и оставил меня здесь. С тобой.

— Должно быть переживал за жизнь своего любимого племянника, — если бы голос Рена был чуть громче, в нем можно было отчетливо расслышать издевку. Рей взъярилась из-за этого за одну секунду, будто бы не было выматывающего дня на сыром ветру.

— Я бы могла убить тебя, — сказала Рей запальчиво. — Я и сейчас могу это сделать.

— Тогда я могу сказать только, что ты зря потратила бакту, — Кайло Рен улыбнулся, и его губы вновь закровили.

Рей отвернулась.

— Воды, — донеслось до нее.

— Не хочешь попробовать попросить повежливее?

Молчание.

Не поворачиваясь к Рену, Рей встала, и начала бессмысленно перекладывать вещи, лежавшие на полках. Это даже не ее вещи. Это вещи магистра Скайуокера, и ей, наверное, не стоило бы их трогать, но какая теперь разница. Рей прикоснулась к висевшему на шнурке красному кристаллу, пытаясь думать о том, откуда он и зачем был нужен, или это просто памятная безделушка, когда из-за ее спины раздался сиплый, наполненный злостью голос, медленно и четко произнесший:

— Не могла бы ты принести мне воды, _пожалуйста_?

Рей оставила кристалл, достала свою фляжку и молча подошла к Рену.

Он пил жадно, кашляя и проливая воду, а она просто смотрела на него сверху, чувствуя, как крепнет в ней желание отнять фляжку от его губ, размахнуться, и ею же ударить. Таким беспомощным он был сейчас, и Рей ведь должна была чувствовать жалость? Но вместо этого она ощущала только гнев. На него, на магистра Скайуокера, подкинувшего ей такой «подарок», на себя, не решившуюся убить его и теперь вынужденную быть с ним здесь.

Злиться было легче, чем жалеть. Это было не так больно, а жалость в итоге ни к чему хорошему ее не приводила.

Убрав флягу, Рей снова встретилась взглядом с Реном. Они упрямо пялились в глаза друг другу, будто дожидаясь, кто первый моргнет. Рей не выдержала первой.

— Что теперь? — спросил Рен наконец.

Хотела бы Рей, чтобы ей кто-нибудь ответил на этот вопрос.

— За мной прилетят, — соврала она, — и я сдам тебя Сопротивлению.

— Отлично, — Рен облизнул губы. — А до этого?

— До этого можешь быть спокоен, если ты не выбесишь меня, я ничего тебе не сделаю.

Рен снова криво усмехнулся, а потом, будто забыв о присутствии Рей или потеряв к ней интерес, повернулся, морщась от боли, явно намереваясь сползти с кровати.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросила Рей.

— Хочу выйти наружу, — ответил Кайло. — Если собиралась держать меня здесь, то могла бы ночным горшком озаботиться… — он осекся и замер, а потом снова начал медленно сдвигаться к краю кровати.

— Я помогу, — сказала Рей негромко.

— Нет! — зло рявкнул Рен. — Я сам!

Но Рей видела, что он не сможет стоять сам, без опоры. Не сможет и шага сделать, только упадет, и нанесет себе новые раны или растревожит старые.

— Я помогу, — сказала Рей уже с решительностью в голосе.

— Зачем тебе это? — голос Рена больше походил на шипение.

— Ни за чем, — ответила Рей. — Просто я не хочу лишней работы: убирать за тобой и лечить новые твои раны я не хочу, а они появятся, когда ты шлепнешься на пол, как мешок с бантовым дерьмом, которым ты, честно говоря, и являешься!..

Кайло тяжело дышал, и это было одно из немногих проявлений злости, ему доступных.

— Где моя одежда? — спросил он.

— Ее пришлось срезать, — ответила Рей. — Я принесу тебе одежду Скайуокера. Если тебе нужна моя помощь.

Они некоторое время снова мерились взглядами, и теперь Рен сдался первым. Рей почти чувствовала, как он зол на нее и на собственную беспомощность, но он все же произнес:

— Помоги. Мне.

Рей кивнула. Порывшись в вещах, она нашла одежду: белую, мягкую, домотканную. Держа в руках длинную хламиду, приблизилась к Рену и спросила:

— Ты сможешь сесть?

Он смог, но Рей видела по его лицу, что Рену больно. Часть ее порадовалась, часть — озадачилась. Если ему больно держать свое тело прямо, как она поможет ему выйти? И даже если поможет — теперь она не сможет оставить его ни на минуту! Ей придется постоянно _находиться рядом с ним_. Видеть его. Слушать его.

Да проще прыгнуть в океан прямо сейчас.

_Или столкнуть его туда._

Рей крепко сжала кулак, чувствуя, как короткие ногти вонзаются в кожу и спросила:

— Попробуешь одеться сам?

Кайло кое-как натянул на себя хламиду, запахнув ее на груди. Рукава были ему коротки, пояса Рей не нашла, и когда она помогла Рену встать на ноги, полы хламиды разошлись.

— Почему ты не воспользуешься Силой… — начала Рей и осеклась. — Это Люк? Он… отрезал тебя от Силы.

— Ненадолго, — процедил Рен. — Я восстановлюсь, восстановится и связь.

Рей усмехнулась. Ничего веселого в ее усмешке не было, губы сами растянулись в кривой дикий оскал, не похожий на ее обычную улыбку.

— Ладно, — сказала она. — Идем.

«Пожалуйста, — подумала Рей про себя. — Кто-нибудь, прилетите. Магистр, вернитесь!»

Ответом на ее мысли были лишь свист ветра и тяжёлое дыхание Кайло Рена, опиравшегося на нее всем своим весом.

 

***

 

На следующий день Рей попыталась попросить помощи у Хранительниц. Они ухаживали за строениями, может быть они могли бы и за Кайло Реном ухаживать? А она бы в это время занялась делом: подняла бы из моря крестокрыл, проверила, в порядке ли он и хватает ли топлива, работает ли в нем передатчик…

— Вы можете помочь ему? — спросила Рей, указывая на хижину Скайуокера, где временно квартировал Кайло Рен. Хранительницы посмотрели на хижину. Потом на Рей. Переглянулись, пожали плечами.

— Ему! Кайло Рену, не зданию! — воскликнула Рей.

Хранительницы переглянулись снова и отрицательно покачали головами. А потом вернулись к работе, как показалось Рей — демонстративно, показывая, что их забота — дома, а не живые люди.

Рей в отчаянии переводила взгляд с одной на другую.

— Тогда… Тогда может здесь есть что-нибудь для связи с внешним миром? — спросила Рей. Хранительницы ответили, но она не поняла. Не знала их языка. — Покажите мне хотя бы, где искать!

Жест, которым Хранительница отмахнулась от нее, продемонстрировал, что говорили они ей явно не про передатчик.

Рей постояла, глядя на них, а потом пошла готовить завтрак на двоих.

 

***

 

— Что это? — спросил Рен, глядя на предложенную ему еду.

— Рыба, — ответила Рей, но засомневалась и добавила:

— Я так думаю.

Кайло неловко перехватил вилку своими перебинтованными пальцами и потыкал ей в рыбу: его не прельщала перспектива есть с ложечки, как и Рей — кормить его.  
Плод кулинарного опыта Рей выглядел неважно. Скорее всего, она пережарила несчастную рыбину, да и ничего похожего на соль не нашла. Рен долго рассматривал это кушанье, а потом поднял взгляд на Рей:

— Ты первая это пробуй.

— Я не собираюсь тебя травить, — огрызнулась Рей.

— Я не сомневаюсь, что умышленно ты этого делать не будешь, — Кайло вновь ткнул в рыбу вилкой, не сумел удержать ее и уронил на постель.

— Ладно! — резко сказала Рей, подцепила рыбу со своей тарелки рукой и решительно откусила кусок. Кусок был с горькой хрустящей на зубах корочкой. Да он, в общем-то, весь представлял из себя корочку с тонкой прослойкой мяса внутри.

Рей прожевала его, проглотила и вынесла вердикт:

— Есть можно.

— По твоему лицу этого не скажешь, — заметил Рен.

— Не хочешь — можешь не есть, — сказала Рей сухо и с остервенением вгрызлась в рыбу просто из упрямства. Кайло некоторое время наблюдал за ней, без злобы, но странным, изучающим взглядом. А потом, забыв о вилке, лежащей рядом с ним на одеяле, тоже взял рыбу рукой, осмотрел ее и с самым задумчиво-печальным видом принялся есть. Несомненно, он считал, что рыба отвратительна, но ничего другого Рей ему предложить не могла и не собиралась предлагать.

Он излечивался — быстрее, чем можно было представить, но медленнее, чем хотелось бы. Из-за поврежденной ноги Рен не мог передвигаться один, и Рей приходилось постоянно быть рядом. Когда же она оставляла Рена одного, он словно впадал в прострацию: пару раз Рей входила, и Кайло реагировал на нее с опозданием, будто погружался настолько глубоко в себя, что не ощущал внешних раздражителей.

Поначалу Рей казалось, что так он пытается избежать боли — а у него несомненно болело все, что могло болеть: ужасно наложенные швы, переломы под кустарными шинами, синяки, заживающие ссадины и ожоги. Но как-то, отдалившись от поселения и уйдя к Гнезду — той площадке, где она впервые встретилась со Скайуокером — Рей попыталась помедитировать, в надежде, что успокоив разум, она найдет решение для большей части своих проблем. И тогда она почувствовала _это_ — словно слабый родник пытался пробиться сквозь землю, но пока ему удавалось просочиться наверх лишь жидкими лужицами. Кайло Рен тянулся к Силе, звал ее, жаждал ее возвращения. И с каждым разом этот родничок бил сильнее и сильнее. И когда-нибудь он вновь превратится в ревущий поток, каким был прежде.

Это пугало. А когда Рей начинала бояться, просыпались и голоса в ее голове.

Каждый раз сталкиваясь взглядом с Кайло Реном, Рей ощущала его ненависть. И она чувствовала то же самое. Он бы с удовольствием швырнул ее об стену, она — выстрелила бы в него из бластера. Но его останавливали нанесенные раны, физические и нет. Ее — моральные принципы, запрещавшие добивать тех, кто слабее, и надежда, что Люк Скайуокер оставил Кайло в живых не просто так, и не просто так не взял ее с собой.

 

***

 

— Раздевайся, — сказала Рей сухо. — Я поменяю повязки.

Рен подчинился, откинув одеяло до пояса и стянув хламиду. Он не издал ни звука, когда Рей без лишней нежности стала разматывать бинты, тревожа подживающие раны.

А Рей представила, что было бы, если бы она заботилась о ком-то другом. О Финне. Она была бы осторожнее. И, наверное, больше бы боялась ошибиться. Это мог бы быть очень интимный момент. Рена она не жалела, действовала механически, стараясь отстраниться от мыслей о том, чьи раны она врачует. Все, что волновало ее — это инфекция, которую можно было занести в раны, и то лишь потому, что это усложнило бы жизнь ей самой.

— Всегда добра и приветлива, — выдавил Рен с кривой ухмылкой.

— Получаешь то, что заслужил, и даже сверх того, — ответила Рей тем же сухим тоном. Раны выглядели хорошо, при нормальном заживлении они бы стали такими через месяц, не меньше. И должны были затянуться уже очень скоро.

— Любопытно было бы узнать, что же тогда, по твоему, полагается Скайуокеру? — спросил Кайло. Рей обожгла его взглядом, но ничего не ответила, собрала окровавленные повязки и ушла.

Кайло Рен не переставал пытаться заронить хоть крошечное зерно сомнений в ее душу, развенчать образ Люка Скайуокера в ее глазах. Рей с Реном нечасто беседовали, а их короткие разговоры были лишь обменом репликами по делу. Но иногда, стоило разговору завязаться, он кончался взаимными ненавидящими взглядами.

Этот день был одним из наиболее выматывающих. Погода менялась, дул ледяной ветер, переломы Рена ныли, и он, злобный и сварливый, как демон из сказок, вел себя хуже обычного, огрызаясь на Рей. Да и сама Рей, не испытывающая счастья от его компании, все свободное время за сегодня потратила на попытки поднять несчастный икс-винг из-под воды. Он лишь чуть-чуть показался над волнами, а потом снова ушел в глубину, будто привязанный к чему-то. Может, и правда он был привязан, чтобы не уволокло течением? Может, можно было попытаться нырнуть и проверить — но Рей пугал океан. После того, как высокая сильная волна сбила ее с ног и протащила по камням, Рей зареклась подходить близко к полосе прибоя.

— Ох, ну надо же, сегодня ничего не сгорело, — прокомментировал Рен принесенную ему еду. Рей стиснула пальцами поднос, но ничего не ответила, повторяя себе, что яд — это все, что нынче может позволить себе Кайло Рен. А она, в свою очередь, может позволить себе бросить его одного — и пусть он ползает по камням, извиваясь, как ящерица, до отхожего места, бесполезно пытается забраться на кровать и развести огонь в очаге…

— Еще немного, и это можно будет считать съедобным.

— Шел бы и готовил сам… Стоп. Ты же не можешь. У тебя почти все пальцы переломаны, и нога не ходит, — ядовито откликнулась Рей. — Как так вышло, что Скайуокер остался цел и невредим, а ты нет?

— Он пытал меня, — неприятно улыбаясь сказал Рен. — Чтобы узнать, где находится Верховный Лидер. Должно быть к нему и направился

— И когда ты сдался? — в тон ему ответила Рей. Ей хотелось как-нибудь задеть его, потому что не ему, убийце, было судить Скайуокера. Если уж на то пошло, Рей считала, что Рен заслужил пытку. — Несгибаемый Кайло Рен выдал все, что знал?

— Это не твое дело, — огрызнулся Кайло. — Пытки тела ничего не значат. Оно хрупко, заменимо и не вечно, и к этому следует быть готовым.

— Да, — ответила Рей преувеличенно мирным голосом, не сводя взгляда с Рена. — Конечно, Бен.

Его будто ударили по лицу.

— Бен Соло мертв! — отрезал он.

— Тогда почему ты откликаешься на его имя? — парировала Рей. Кайло буквально задохнулся от злости. Рей почувствовала, как он пытается использовать Силу, как взывает к ней, но ничего не произошло — лишь встали дыбом волоски на ее теле. Он был слабее котенка.

Пока.

Что же случится, когда он вернется в колею? Стукнет ее о стену? Завладеет ее разумом и вскроет его, как банку?..

Кайло Рен просто швырнул в нее принесенной едой. Липкая каша мягко и влажно шлепнула Рей по лицу, стекая вниз под тунику, прилипая к волосам, пачкая одежду. Рей дернулась, сделав шаг назад, сжала поднос, уже готовясь ребром его врезать Рену в лицо, но сумела сдержаться.

— Идиот, — сухо сказала она. — Сиди голодный.

Но ее лицо говорило лучше любых слов и действий, потому что в ответ Рен лишь омерзительно улыбнулся. Ох, с каким бы удовольствием она вновь расквасила эти губы!  
И Рей вышла, забрав с собой все, что оставалось цело — тарелки, стаканы и ложки.

До возвращения связи с Силой Рену было еще далеко, как и до его выздоровления. И каждый день был монотонной пыткой для них обоих: Рей, вынужденная содержать и убирать за своим врагом, и Кайло Рен, оставленный на ее милость, терпящий боль и бессилие.


	2. Chapter 2

Погода портилась. Сначала мелкие лужицы по утрам стал затягивать лед, а на траве — выпадать иней. Рей раньше видела иней, а вот льда никогда, и для нее удивительным и приятным открытием стало чувство, когда этот тонкий ледок хрустит под подошвой ботинка, и по нему разбегаются белые трещины. Менее приятным открытием стало, что лед скользкий, когда Рей чуть не навернулась на обледеневших ступенях.

Но все это было ничем по сравнению с ветром. Он и раньше доставлял неудобства, когда температура была выше, а теперь он прохватывал насквозь. Хранительницы сменили свои тканевые балахоны на более плотные, а у Рей другой одежды не было. Она отыскала кое-что из вещей Скайуокера, прилежно топила очаги у себя в хижине и у Рена — хотя иногда ей очень хотелось оставить проклятого магистра мерзнуть на ночь — но она мерзла каждый день. Кожа на руках у нее сохла, покрылась цыпками и стала трескаться.

Неповоротливые млекопитающие уплыли. Порги стали сбиваться в стаи, собираясь покинуть остров. А как-то днем Рей заметила, что с неба сыплется что-то. Она поймала белую крупинку на ладонь, удивленно ее рассматривая. От тепла ладони крупинка расползлась и превратилась в каплю воды. Да это же снег! Совсем не такой, как на «Старкиллере» — где-то смерзшийся в ледяную корку, а где-то рыхлый, проваливающийся под ногами.

Порыв ветра бросил целую горсть ей в лицо, и Рей поежилась. А когда на Джакку она видела снег на голограммах, он выглядел так красиво…

… Прямо как Кайло Рен, который выглядел нормальным человеком, и был при этом монстром.

А теперь этот монстр стал ее личной обузой, которую нужно было кормить. А еду нужно было добывать, а Рей все еще была новичком в этой области: она могла похвастаться лишь парой удачных рыбалок, а поймать сейчас порга было вообще делом невыполнимым.

Но что ей еще оставалось?

 

***

 

Рей сердито постукивала пальцами по стене, ожидая, пока Рен доест.

— Так тебе нужно выйти или нет? — сказала она.

— А ты куда-то торопишься?

— У меня куча дел, но кое-кто отнимает значительную часть моего времени, — Рей уставилась ему в тарелку. — Знаешь, ты управился бы гораздо быстрее, если бы прекратил изображать из себя гурмана. Давай уже!

— А где же хваленая джедайская выдержка? — ехидно спросил Кайло, намеренно медленно скребя по тарелке ложкой. — Или Скайуокер решил тебя не учить? Наверное поэтому он велел тебе спрятаться и оставил здесь, ты совершенно бесполезна.

Взъярившись, Рей шагнула к нему и занесла руку. Кайло встретил ее взбешённый взгляд, даже не дрогнув, глядя на нее насмешливо. Рей медленно опустила руку, сжав кулаки так, что треснула кожа на костяшке.

— Как же я устала от тебя! — процедила девушка.

— Так убей меня, — предложил Кайло, мерзко ухмыляясь. — Хотя тебе же духу не хватит!

— Нет, я не стану этого делать! — не сдержавшись, Рей смахнула поднос со стола и быстрым шагом направилась к выходу. — Оставайся тут один, Бен Соло! Делай что хочешь, разговаривай со стенами!.. Надеюсь, тут ты и подохнешь!

— Вернись! — рявкнул Кайло ей в спину. Но Рей выскочила наружу, с размаху захлопнув дверь, так что сверху посыпалась каменная крошка.

Она тяжело дышала, как после долгого бега, и испытывала страшное желание разрушить что-нибудь. Подняв руку, Рей направила ее на ближайшее строение, чувствуя, как от ее жеста завибрировали камни в кладке. Вибрация перешла на землю, и это ощущение было удивительно приятным и успокаивающим. Интересно, каково будет разнести к криффу все вокруг?

Тихое квакающее бормотание вернуло ее на землю. Обернувшись, Рей увидела Хранительниц, выстроившихся в ряд за ее спиной. Они явно ждали, что Рей будет делать, и в какой-то момент ей даже показалось, что они, как бы глупо это не прозвучало, набросятся на нее. Но плоские лица Хранительниц взирали на нее недовольно, но без какой-либо агрессии. Они просто ждали, что еще Рей разрушит, чтобы исправить это.

Гнев ушел, и на его место пришел стыд. Рей опустила руку, неловко глядя на ланэек.

— Простите, — сказала она. — Я… больше не буду ничего ломать.

Судя по выражениям лиц Хранительниц, она их не убедила.

— Я могу помочь! — воскликнула Рей. — Правда. Я сама могу исправить то, что натворила.

Похоже, это тоже их не убедило. Выяснив, что Рей больше не собирается разбирать ничего по камешку, Хранительницы поспешили проверять, что именно пострадало.  
Рей наблюдала за ними, чувствуя ком в горле, который она никак не могла сглотнуть. Обернувшись на хижину Скайуокера, Рей с тоской подумала, что ей будет необходимо возвращаться туда. Может быть не сейчас. Может быть завтра. Но рано или поздно ей придется.

«Пошел он к криффу! — подумала Рей, но не зло, а беспомощно. — Пусть остается один, пусть мерзнет в проклятой хижине!»

И Рей отправилась за топливом для своего очага. Когда девушка вернулась, она нашла на своем пороге ведерко с сухим раствором, бутылку воды и шпатель. Более очевидный намек сложно было придумать, и Рей занесла их внутрь, чтобы всегда знать, где они лежат и воспользоваться ими в случае чего.

 

***

 

На следующее утро Рей вошла в хижину Скайуокера, неся с собой завтрак — котелок с жидковатой похлебкой, в которую она высыпала буквально все, что смогла найти, а нашла она немного. В хижине было холодно. Угли в очаге остыли, ветер задувал в щель под дверью, а Рен лежал на кровати, укрывшись одеялом с головой.

«Может он умер?» — подумала Рей, но куча мала на кровати пошевелилась. Из-под пестрой ткани крупной вязки показалась взлохмаченная голова магистра. Синяки на его лице поблекли и пожелтели, шрам на щеке побелел, но и само лицо осунулось, щеки впали. Нет, конечно же не за один день, но сейчас Рей вдруг обратила на это внимание.

— Доброе утро, Бен, — сказала Рей спокойным и безразличным голосом. Ее дыхание парило.

Рен ответил ей улыбкой, похожей на оскал каннибала.

Рей же поставила котелок и тарелки на низкий стол и принялась разводить костер. Пришлось принести ещё топлива — сушняка, выброшенного на берег прибоем. К тому времени, как костер разгорелся, Рен уже сам дотянулся до котелка, неловко налил себе похлёбки в тарелку и теперь пил, держа ее двумя руками. Ему тяжело было управляться со столовыми приборами, и это успокаивало Рей.

— Приятно, что ты начинаешь справляться сам, — ровным голосом заметила девушка, выливая в свою тарелку остатки похлёбки.

Рен не отвечал, пока не прикончил свою порцию, а сделал это он очень быстро. Отставил тарелку, вытерев губы тыльной стороной руки и уставился на Рей.

— Что-то Сопротивление не торопится за тобой, — заметил Кайло.

— Они прилетят, — ответила Рей. — А тебе нужно лучше питаться, Бен, ты ведь хочешь, чтобы твои раны зажили?

Рен подарил ей злобный взгляд, но, вместо того, чтобы огрызнуться, сказал:

— Поможешь мне выйти?

Рей задумчиво перемешивала жижу ложкой.

— С одним условием, — сказала она. — Как твое имя?

Рен сжал губы, пристально глядя на нее. Рей продолжала неторопливо поедать похлёбку, поглядывая на него поверх тарелки.

— Кайло Рен, — тихо и внятно произнес магистр.

— Нет, не помогу, — ответила Рей, в глубине души наслаждаясь этим и стыдясь. Кайло откинул одеяло, спустил босые ноги на холодный пол. На Рей пахнуло запахом давно немытого тела. С наступлением холодов она сама нечасто мылась, но теперь вдруг поняла, что с трудом может припомнить, когда же она помогала с этим Рену, не считая тех раз, когда протирала его тело губкой перед тем как начать врачевать его раны.

Кайло оперся ладонями о кровать, его перекошенное лицо побледнело от гнева и боли, но он молчал. Медленно перенес вес на здоровую ногу и замер, проверяя, выдержит ли.

Рей выжидала. В ней боролись два желания: посмотреть, как же он будет добираться до туалета, и помочь ему.

Рен сделал нетвердый полушаг-полупрыжок, за ним еще один.

— Жаль кровать не стоит у самой двери, да? — заметила Рей.

Кайло продвинулся еще чуть-чуть и, издав тихий сдавленный возглас сквозь зубы, согнулся и оперся о кровать уже предплечьем.

— Так как тебя зовут?

— Отъебись, мусорщица! — выдавил Рен. — Надо будет — доползу, не переживай за меня.

— Тогда вперед, — подбодрила его Рей, зачерпывая ложкой похлебку.

Одним титаническим неловким прыжком Кайло добрался до стены, по пути сшибив какую-то полку, и далее перемещался, опираясь на стену. Рей вслушивалась в его тяжелое дыхание, невозмутимо орудуя ложкой. Когда Рен распахнул дверь, впустив внутрь холодный воздух, Рей отставила плошку в сторону и скрестила руки на груди в ожидании.

Снаружи донесся стон. Потом проклятие, и шум нескольких выпавших из кладки камней. Журчание и еще одно проклятье.

Вздохнув, Рей медленно подошла к дверям и выглянула наружу.

Рен стоял, привалившись к стене — дальше он уйти не смог. Пальцами он с трудом впивался в камни, чтобы удержать равновесие, и это доставляло ему боль. Его тонкая хламида трепыхалась на ветру, совсем не защищая от холода, босые пальцы ног покраснели. Увидев, что Рей вышла, он некоторое время рассматривал ее сверху вниз усталым и почти смирившимся взглядом, а потом сказал:

— Помоги мне, пожалуйста.

— Видишь, вежливостью можно добиться гораздо больше, — заметила Рей. Она помогла ему выпрямиться и втащила в хижину. — Приготовься морально, сегодня вечером надо будет помыться.

Кайло не ответил ей, и Рей решила, что молчание в данном случае означало согласие.

Вечером Рей притащила в хижину два ведра — с горячей и холодной водой. По ее прикидкам этого должно было хватить с лихвой. Ей же хватило.

— Раздевайся, — сказала Рей.

Кайло стал стягивать с себя хламиду, не слишком торопясь при этом, продолжая молчать и буравить Рей взглядом. Под этим взглядом ей становилось неуютно, или скорее _не только_ из-за этого взгляда Рей ощущала себя неуютно. Она хотела бы думать, что дело в наготе Кайло, или еще в чем-то, но знала настоящую причину.  
Причина была в том, что нужно было исправлять то, что она сделала. Даже если Рей убеждала себя, что имела полное на это право, угрызения совести подтверждали обратное.

— Мне… жаль, — начала Рей. — Я поступила… недостойно. Я могу уйти — если ты этого хочешь.

Кайло поднял одну бровь, как бы спрашивая, что на нее нашло. Рей продолжила, игнорируя неловкость и давящее ощущение в груди:

— Но завтра нам придется встретиться. И послезавтра. И еще крифф знает сколько. Так что давай вести себя друг с другом вежливо. Никаких комментариев от тебя. Никаких… имен от меня. Я помогаю тебе. Все.

Она шумно выдохнула, глядя на Кайло и ожидая ответа.

Кайло мрачно поглядел на нее и коротко сказал:

— Согласен.

— Помочь тебе с мытьем?

— Да.

Рей помогла ему пересесть на низкую короткую табуретку, после чего принялась тщательно обтирать его тело влажной тряпкой. Закончив, отвернулась, позволяя Рену отмыться в тех местах, которые не пристало демонстрировать малознакомым людям противоположного пола. А потом отвела его обратно в постель.

— Спокойной ночи, — ровным голосом сказала девушка. Кайло не ответил. Рей видела в этом плюс.

 

***

 

На следующий день Рен почувствовал себя хуже. Рей подозревала, что между этим и тем, что за день до этого он босиком прогулялся по улице, а потом сидел без одежды в помещении со сквозняками, есть связь. Но полной уверенности у нее не было.

Кайло кашлял, морщась от боли, отказался от еды и спал большую часть дня. Это было даже удобно. Плохо, что Рей совсем не представляла, чем его лечить.

К вечеру Рена стало знобить, у него поднялась температура, а Рей даже измерить ее было нечем. Ей пришлось принести и свое одеяло, чтобы укрыть его. Это помогло, и Кайло заснул, но теперь Рей нечем было укрыться, и в ее хижине было холоднее. Посидев немного у огня, она решила остаться тут.

Сначала Рей попыталась устроиться, привалившись к стене, но поняла, что даже если заснет, то сползет вниз и проснется снова. А единственное спальное место было занято. Если только…

Подойдя к кровати, Рей долго рассматривала Кайло. Когда люди спят, лица у них совсем другие, расслабленные. И теперь Рей невольно задумалась, что да, должны же быть несколько часов в сутках, в течение которых этот псих будет расслаблен. Сейчас она не ощущала к нему такой острой неприязни, как обычно. Скорее просто усталость: когда это кончится, _чем_ это кончится, сколько еще им с Кайло нужно терпеть друг друга и — от этого ей самой стало смешно — возможно ли, что в один день они смогут взглянуть друг на друга, не планируя вцепиться в глотку человека напротив? Несомненно, это все усталость в ней говорит. А возможно еще и то, что ненавидеть кого-то оказалось тяжело, особенно, если ты не стремишься сделать ненависть двигателем своей жизни.

Рей улеглась между стеной и Реном, повертелась, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, а потом натянула на себя край одеяла и уткнулась в чужую теплую спину. Хоть какая-то польза от него была.

В ночи Рей проснулась от того, что Рена снова начало трясти. Ей пришлось встать, подкинуть ещё топлива в очаг, чтобы стало теплее, и улечься рядом с Кайло опять, пытаясь согреть его.

К утру жар прошел, что Рей очень порадовало, потому что ей уже начало казаться, что беспокойная ночь никогда не кончится.

Так как поддерживать тепло в обеих хижинах ей одной было сложно, Рей собрала свои вещи и переехала в хижину Скайуокера, перетащив туда и лежанку. Кайло Рен наблюдал за ее действиями молча. От него не последовало комментариев и утром, когда он проснулся и обнаружил Рей, спящую рядом.

— Нет возражений? Отлично, — сказала Рей. — Теперь ты будешь под присмотром постоянно, — последняя фраза вышла язвительной.

Вечером Рен все же заговорил с ней.

— Я хочу попросить тебя об одолжении, — сказал он. — Пожалуйста. Это облегчит жизнь нам обоим.

— Я слушаю, — ответила Рей.

— Если бы связь с Силой не была нарушена, я бы мог исцелиться сам, — сказал Рен. — Не так быстро, как хотелось бы, но быстрее, чем сейчас. Но ты можешь исцелить меня, и это будет быстро.

— Я не знаю как, — ответила Рей. — Он не учил меня.

— Я могу показать тебе, — Кайло постучал пальцами по виску. — Теперь ты можешь заглядывать в мой разум свободно. Я не смогу тебе противостоять.

— Я не хочу.

— Тогда ты будешь заботиться о калеке еще очень долго. Лучше просто столкни меня в воду.

Рей помолчала. Кайло Рен озвучил ее мысли, ну надо же.

За стенами хижины свистел ветер, задувал в щель под дверью, заставлял пламя в очаге дрожать.

— Если я соглашусь… — начала девушка. — Я не могу гарантировать, что получится.

«Слаба!» — повторил голос в ее голове.

— Даже маленький шанс лучше, чем никаких шансов, — ответил Кайло Рен. — Подойди, — приказал он.

Рей подчинилась, неохотно сбросив теплое одеяло на свою лежанку, и приблизилась к Рену.

— Будет проще, если ты прикоснешься ко мне, — сказал Рен. — Вспомни, как ты делала то же самое на «Старкиллере». Тебе нужно захотеть этого.

Рей неуверенно прикоснулась кончиками пальцев к его виску.

— Если не получается, то вот тебе мотивация: если не сможешь, ты останешься тут со мной очень надолго. Возможно, что навсегда, — добавил Рен.

Рей обладала очень хорошим воображением и представила себе это очень живо: она — вечная сиделка у постели капризного ребенка-переростка.

Девушка сосредоточилась, думая о лечении. Лечение с помощью Силы, какое оно? Что оно из себя представляет?

«Покажи мне…»

Рей увидела, но не глазами. Она ненадолго оказалась в другом месте, существовавшем лишь в воспоминаниях Кайло, где ещё совсем не старый Люк Скайуокер объяснял и показывал им, как лечить с помощью Силы. Видела, как получалось лишь у единиц, но почему-то была уверена, что если попробует, то у нее получится точно. Она поняла, что от нее требуется. Это казалось простым, но… Но Рей почувствовала что-то еще. Ее будто тянуло вглубь, в темноту чужого разума, в переплетения образов и воспоминаний: лица, знакомые и незнакомые, места, в которых она никогда не бывала. Она слышала, что где-то снаружи Кайло сипит:

— Стой! — и пытается оттолкнуть ее руку, но пальцы будто приклеились к его виску. Рей словно тонула в чужой памяти, и это ощущение, поначалу странное, стало пугать ее. Она попыталась отступить и с ужасом поняла, что не может. Рванулась, причиняя Рену боль и чувствуя ее, как свою, и увидела — или услышала — или почувствовала — эхо другой боли.

Рей не удержалась на ногах, отшатнувшись, и плюхнулась на пол, тяжело дыша, стараясь изгнать чужие воспоминания из своей головы. Видение отпечаталось с обратной стороны ее век, будто выжженное: Люк Скайуокер в ярости крушащий тело и разум племянника, и в следующее мгновение рыдающий над тем, что сотворил. Оплакивающий и себя, и Кайло Рена.

— Я… — начала Рей, и ее голос был хриплым, будто она день провела в пустыне без единого глотка воды. — Я попытаюсь помочь тебе.

Это все, что она могла обещать. И единственное, о чем хотела говорить и думать.

Рен промолчал, но ей и не требовался его ответ.

 

***

 

— Начни с малого, — посоветовал Кайло. — С царапины. С пальца. Чтобы понять как это работает.

— Да ясно, ясно, — буркнула Рей. Она нервничала и боялась, что ее руки будут дрожать, когда она прикоснется к Рену. Она размотала грязную плотную повязку с его калечных пальцев и теперь, хмурясь, разглядывала чужую кисть так пристально, будто на ней могла быть написана шпаргалка, как быть и что делать.

Наконец Рей решилась, прикоснулась к его пальцам и закрыла глаза, сосредоточившись. Направляя поток Силы определенным образом, подкрепляя его тем же оголтелым желанием _не остаться_ здесь вдвоем с увечным Реном.

И это сработало. Сначала Рей почувствовала тепло под пальцами, а потом что-то вроде биения нематериального пульса. Пульсацию самой Силы.

Кайло сдавленно охнул.

— Это больно? — спросила Рей, открыв глаза и посмотрев на него.

— Да. Продолжай, — процедил Кайло сквозь зубы. — Не бывает исцеления без боли.

И Рей продолжила. Она почти ощущала, как срастаются повреждённые осколками кости мышцы и связки, как сами кости волшебным образом собираются воедино. Это было чудесно! Рей и раньше испытывала удовлетворение, чиня вещи, собирая из сломанного новое, но то, что она чувствовала сейчас, не шло ни в какое сравнение — почти наркотический восторг.

Но когда она закончила, собираясь на волне эйфории исцелить всю кисть, да что там кисть — все тело! — сила тяжести будто возросла вдвое, и Рей покачнулась, ухватившись за кровать.

— Получилось, — сказала она, переводя дух.

— Да, — сказал Рен. Его лоб покрывала испарина. — Хватит на сегодня. Иди спать. Завтра будет тяжелее.

— Почему? — спросила Рей.

— Потому что нога побольше пальца. А ты не привыкла к таким… упражнениям.

В душе Рей была с ним не согласна, но подчинилась. Ее пошатывало, но лёгкое эйфорическое состояние всё ещё сохранялось. Улегшись на лежанку и повернувшись к Кайло спиной, она натянула на себя одеяло, счастливо улыбаясь впервые за долгое время.

 

***

 

На следующий день Рей попыталась повторить свой успех, хотя, как и предсказывал Рен, чувствовала себя уставшей. Но нога — это не раздробленные фаланги, и Рей даже показалось, что в этот раз все прошло быстрее и легче. Когда она закончила, устало усевшись на кровать, Рен повернулся, неуверенно спуская босые ноги на пол.

— Ну как? — спросила Рей.

— Ещё не знаю, — ответил Кайло резко. Если бы Рей не была такой уставшей, она бы тоже огрызнулась в ответ, но сейчас до нее дошло, что он просто боится, что не сработало. Всего-то. Вот тебе и бесстрашный магистр рыцарей Рен.

Нога работала. Разумеется, мышцы ослабли, но теперь Рей была освобождена от необходимости водить Кайло за руку. И это подбодрило ее настолько, что она предложила заняться всей кистью хотя бы одной руки.

— Не торопись, — сказал Рен мрачно. — Иначе можешь напортачить.

— Моя цель — не сделать тебя здоровым, а сделать тебя самостоятельным, — ответила Рей. — С чего мне нежничать?

— О, да, ты же была такой ласковой со мной все эти дни, — заметил Кайло ехидно. — Воплощённая нежность.

— Ты не кормишь рыб в океане. По-моему это уже повод для благодарности. Которой я так и не услышала.

Взгляд Кайло потяжелел, потемнел. Рей упрямо вздернула подбородок, готовая ответить на любую его ругать и язвительность. Но Рен не собирался ругаться.  
Сила возвращалась к нему — Рей поняла это, когда не смогла пошевелиться. Рен протянул руку, и невидимый захват сдавил ее горло.

— Скажи, как меня зовут? — процедил он. Усилия давались Рену нелегко, но ненависть подогревала его.

— Бен… Соло, — выдавила Рей, ощущая злобную радость от вида ярости на лице Кайло. — Бен Соло! — повторила она, когда захват на горле слегка ослаб. — Бен Соло!

Рен отпустил ее, тяжело дыша.

— Сколько же в тебе Тёмной стороны, — выдохнул он. — Не удивительно, что Скайуокер отказался брать тебя с собой. Побоялся, что ты повторишь мой путь и попытаешься убить его.

— Неправда, — возразила Рей. Ее голос дрожал, и она надеялась, что от того, что Рен едва не придушил ее.

— Правда, — возразил Кайло, и в его голосе зазвучало презрение. — Проверь сама, если не боишься. Здесь есть источник Силы, принадлежащий Тёмной стороне, в пещерах у моря. Я чувствовал его, даже когда не мог почувствовать ничего больше. Ты тем более должна.

— Ничего я не чувствую! — процедила Рей. — А ты… хоть купайся в этом своем источнике!

— Хорошая мысль, — ответил Рен. Закутавшись во всю имеющуюся в его распоряжении одежду, он вышел, неловко хромая. Выглянув в оконце, Рей увидела, что он направился по тропе, часто останавливаясь, чтобы перевести дух.

«Я ничего не чувствую, — сказала Рей себе. — Я не делаю ничего, что приблизило бы меня к Тёмной стороне».

Интересно, считалась ли ложь?

 

***

 

Теперь, когда Рен мог ходить, занимался он, в основном, ходьбой. С утра Рей приносила завтрак, они ели, Рей шла заниматься своими делами, а он — бродить. Один раз Рей проследила его путь до пещеры, о которой он говорил — «источнике Силы». Рей действительно посещало странное чувство: желание спуститься туда, узнать, что же находится в идеально круглой яме, под скалами. Но безотчетный страх, который вызывало это место, был почти таким же сильным.

К Рей вернулся и другой страх, самый первый. Кайло все еще был слаб, но теперь он вновь превращался в угрозу.

Рей долго обдумывала их положение. Друзьями они не станут. Хрупкое перемирие держится до тех пор, пока Рену нужна ее помощь. Неизвестность выматывала. И Рей приняла решение.

Вечером, когда они вновь встретились в хижине у очага, Рей сообщила о своем решении.

— Я хочу закончить это сейчас, — сказала она. — Разом. Все твои руки, ребра…

— Я только за, но как бы мне после этого тебя лечить не пришлось, — заметил Рен.

— Как будто ты стал бы, — Рей закатила глаза. — Ладно. Либо мы делаем это, либо нет.

— Хорошо, — послушно согласился Рен. Он зашелся сухим кашлем, вытягиваясь на кровати, и продолжил без энтузиазма. — На твой страх и риск.

Рей нахмурилась. Возможно, что она совершает ошибку, исцеляя Рена, но, раз уж Сила вернулась к нему, он вполне мог убить ее. То, что он этого ещё не сделал, ничего не значило. Но для Рей имело значение с кем сражаться — с калекой, пусть и владеющим Силой, или с равным противником…

«Равным? Ты никогда не станешь равной ему без обучения, сидя на этом куске скалы. Ты даже не представляешь опасности, поэтому ты жива, а польза, которую ты можешь принести, себя исчерпает после исцеления!»

Но она хотя бы знала, чего ждать от здорового Кайло Рена.

Не взирая на сомнения, Рей осторожно прикоснулась к руке Кайло. Мотивация… Да, сегодня с ней было плохо, но Рей надеялась, что это не повлияет на результат.  
Никакой эйфории не было. Наоборот, усталость начала брать свое сразу, будто раньше Рей делилась своей энергией, а теперь нечто вытягивало эту энергию из ее тела против воли. Под ее руками срастались кости и заживали раны, в какой-то момент Рей перестала слышать хрипящее дыхание Рена, но не смогла даже порадоваться — вполне возможно, что ей просто отказывал слух. В глазах темнело, и она могла видеть словно сквозь пелену, видимый мир сузился до крошечной точки, и последней мыслью Рей стало, что Рен, наверное, был прав, когда предупреждал ее об опасности такого лечения.


	3. Chapter 3

Кайло Рен проснулся от холода. Крошечная хижина остыла, очаг давно уже не горел. Кайло встал, чувствуя, как привычно движется тело, как работают мышцы, все по-прежнему, будто его не калечили. После месяца непрекращающейся боли и мучительного лечения ему не верилось, что он действительно здоров и цел.  
  
Он слез с кровати, задев Рей — она лежала ничком, поперек кровати, свесившись на пол. Замёрзшее его тело двигалось с трудом. Он вновь развел огонь в очаге, принес дрова снаружи, оставив цепочку следов на тонком слое свежевыпавшего снега. Разведя огонь, переложил Рей нормально, укрыл одеялом, после чего лег с ней рядом, чувствуя, что эта короткая разминка его совершенно вымотала. Как же странно он себя чувствовал! Это выражалось не только в физической слабости — словно его ум тоже ослаб или был затуманен.  
  
Рей спала крепко. Она не проснулась, когда Кайло поднял ее, не даже не шевельнулась, когда он снова опустил ее на кровать. Воздух постепенно прогревался, а Кайло, лёжа рядом с девчонкой, рассматривал ее расслабленное лицо. Волосы Рей слиплись от пота, дыхание было тихим, и казалось, что она вовсе не дышит под кучей одежды. Было что-то, неодолимо тянувшее его к этой девушке, что-то на грани восхищенно-боязливого и ненавидящего. Он мог бы сейчас сжать ее шею, и она бы умерла во сне, даже не осознав, что происходит. Он почти хотел этого.  
  
Вместо этого он укрыл ее потеплее.  
  
Рей спасла ему жизнь, чего он сам бы точно не сделал. И Кайло до сих пор считал ее своим врагом — как и она его. Желал подчинить ее своей воле. Он ненавидел быть обязанным кому-то, но сейчас это ощущение не доставляло ему дискомфорта. Теперь он размышлял, что он может с всем этим сделать.  
  
Когда рассвело, Кайло закутался во все имеющиеся вещи и пошел туда, где в общей могиле были похоронены рыцари Рен. Очень странно было чувствовать себя… нормально. Ему постоянно казалось, что вот-вот что-нибудь да подведёт его.  
  
Он быстро нашел рукотворный курган, устроенный Рей и поднял руку, заставляя камни воспарить и улечься по сторонам от тел. Ледяной ветер отвлекал, выдувая из него тепло, Кайло продрог, но цели своей добился.  
  
Тела оказались в лучшем состоянии, чем он ожидал — резко наступившие холода поспособствовали их сохранности. И замотав руки и лицо тряпками, дабы избежать запаха и прочих неприятностей, Кайло методично начал раздевать своих бывших соратников, выбирая то, что можно было «спасти». Те, кто лежали глубже, подпортились сильнее, и запах там был хуже, их Кайло не трогал.  
  
Рен уже заканчивал, когда появилась Рей, закутанная в одеяло — он ведь забрал всю теплую одежду, когда ушел. Она постояла рядом, заспанная, наблюдая за Кайло.  
  
— Осуждаешь? — коротко поинтересовался Кайло.  
  
— Им одежда уже не нужна, — ответила Рей просто. Ну да, он совсем забыл, с кем имеет дело — с мусорщицей. Она не видела ничего ужасного в его действиях.  
  
Постояв ещё немного, Рей отправилась обратно. А Кайло порадовался, что ей не пришло в голову спросить об оружии рыцарей. Оно и было основной его целью, и теперь под грязно-серой хламидой он прятал несколько вещиц.  
  
Закончив, он вновь засыпал тела камнями.

***

 Рей разделывала рыбу — первую, пойманную ею за долгое время, здоровенную, длинную, когда Рей держала ее перед собой на вытянутых руках, хвостовой плавник рыбы лежал на полу. От внутренностей рыбы поднимался неприятный специфический запах. Рей даже не могла убрать со лба мешавшие ей волосы, потому что ее руки тоже были в этих внутренностях и пахли так же противно.  
  
Они не виделись с Реном уже сутки, и Рей из-за этого совершенно не горевала. У нее и без него было полно дел.  
  
Стоило ей вспомнить о Кайло Рене, как дверь за спиной скрипнула, открываясь, впустив волну холодного воздуха, и кожа на руках Рей покрылась мурашками.  
  
— Обед нескоро, если ты за этим пришел, — сказала Рей, не оборачиваясь. — А вообще ты теперь и сам можешь добывать себе пропитание.  
  
— Я пришел, чтобы вернуть вот это, — Кайло обошел Рей и положил рядом с ней аккуратно сложенную стопку одежды, той самой, в которую ему приходилось кутаться, пока он лежал в хижине недееспособный. Рей подняла на него взгляд — Рен предстал перед ней, облаченный в черную грубую одежду, отдаленно похожую на ту, в которой он был, но более напоминающую броню. В отличие от хламиды Люка, одежда, снятая с рыцарей, была ему впору.  
  
— Можешь оставить себе, — сказала Рей наконец.  
  
— Судя по всему будет только холоднее, тебе она понадобится больше, — ответил Кайло. Постояв немного молча, он развернулся и ушел. Скрипнула дверь, оставив свист ветра и холод снаружи.  
  
Рей вздохнула, посмотрев на рыбу. Потом на хламиду. Судя по вернувшемуся белому цвету, Рен ее еще и выстирал.  
  
И Рей вернулась к потрошению рыбины, решив, что сегодня Рен вполне заслужил ужин. Если, конечно, теперь он пожелает ужинать вместе с ней.  
  
***

 После вынужденного существования вплотную, Кайло и Рей теперь намеренно держались поодаль друг от друга. Комфортное расстояние между ними составляло как минимум два метра, а лучше все десять.  
  
— Что теперь? — спросил Кайло во время ужина, когда они сидели по разным концам хижины, и их разделял костер. — Я уже понял, что за тобой не прилетят, так что можешь больше не напрягаться, придумывая, почему Сопротивления нет так долго.  
  
— За тобой тоже никто не торопится, — заметила Рей.  
  
Она, едва ее отпустила эйфория и ушла слабость, находилась в состоянии готовности постоянно, запирала дверь на ночь, прислушивалась, когда улавливала шаги Рена. Но он не спешил нападать. А Рей не спешила расслабляться. Они вновь стали врагами, запертыми на одном острове. Интересно, узнал ли Рен о крестокрыле или еще не видел его?  
  
— Я не собираюсь причинять тебе вред, — сказал Кайло. Рей метнула на него острый взгляд — неужели все ее мысли о нем как на ладони? — К тому же я совершенно безоружен.  
  
— В прошлый раз отсутствие оружия тебе не помешало.  
  
— Я не хочу сражаться, — возразил Кайло. — Просто обсудить наше положение здесь.  
  
— Можем поделить остров пополам, — предложила Рей.  
  
— А можем попытаться найти компромисс. Договориться, — сказал Кайло. — Ты можешь быть полезна мне. Я могу быть полезен тебе.  
  
— Последнее утверждение спорно, — сказала Рей. — А чем же я тебе могу быть полезной?  
  
— Ты уже почти съедобно готовишь.  
  
Рей промолчала. Это был сомнительный комплимент.  
  
— Нет, — сказала Рей. — Спасибо за предложение, _Бен_ , но я вынуждена отказаться.  
  
Взгляд Рена потемнел. Рей обратила внимание, как он сжал ложку, и отчего-то ей в голову пришла мысль, что, если заточить края ложки о камень, ею вполне можно перерезать горло.  
  
— Мне казалось, что у нас договор, — заметил он.  
  
— Его срок истек, — ответила Рей. — Бен.  
  
Кайло встал. Рей поднялась тоже, отставляя в сторону плошку.  
  
— Я полагаю, теперь ты сам по себе.  
  
— Я полагаю, да, — ответил Кайло.  
  
— Отлично. Убирайся отсюда, — коротко сказала Рей.  
  
— Незамедлительно, — Кайло с силой опустил тарелку на стол, поднялся, не спуская с Рей мрачного взгляда, а потом развернулся и ушел, захлопнув дверь. Пламя в очаге затрепетало.  
  
Рей посидела, прислушиваясь, а потом продолжила ужинать. Она бы соврала, если бы сказала, что ее не волнует, куда Рен пойдет. Но в округе было полно брошенных хижин, и теперь ему никакая помощь не требовалась. Скатертью дорога. Лишь бы от Рей подальше.  
  
***

 Необходимо было выбраться с этой забытой планеты, но, вот незадача, здесь не было ничего, на чем можно было улететь, с помощью чего можно было связаться с кем-то. Ничего, кроме Силы.  
  
О, да, Сила тут пропитывала все вокруг. Не зря это место считалось священным.  
  
Кайло уже познал отчаяние, когда валялся со сломанной ногой, бесполезный, как камень, или когда бродил по тропинкам, или отдыхал, пытаясь ощутить Силу, снова стать ее частью. Так что теперь проблема отсутствия техники на этом, будь он проклят, острове, его почти не беспокоила.  
  
Его беспокоило то, что он чувствовал в Силе. Его беспокоил собственный учитель. Далекий, молчащий — Кайло ощущал его, пытался воззвать к нему, но не слышал ответа. Не чувствовал, что за ним наблюдают, как бывало раньше. Будто Сноук просто о нем забыл.  
  
Но он ведь не мог? Кайло был, в определенной степени, незаменим. У него не было другого такого Одаренного под рукой.  
  
Возможно это было частью испытания — кому нужен ученик, настолько никчемный, что банально не может покинуть планету? Или же он нашел кого-то другого Кайло на замену?  
  
Эти мысли сводили Рена с ума. Его место сейчас было там, на «Превосходстве», а вместо этого ему приходилось удить рыбу самодельными снастями (но попавшихся на крючок он вытаскивал с помощью Силы), собирать топливо для очага, чтобы не замерзнуть и бесконечно препираться с упрямой мусорщицей.  
  
Нужно было добраться до Сноука, узнать, чего он добивается. И как же удачно здесь оказались книги, собранные Скайуокером во время своих путешествий. Кто знает, может быть там Кайло отыщет если не совет, то хотя бы подсказку.  
  
***

 Застав его листающим книги Скайуокера, Рей незамедлительно пришла в ярость.  
  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросила она. Ее рука, скользнула по боку к мечу.  
  
— Просто смотрю, — ответил Кайло. — Мне запрещено и это? — в его голосе отчётливо прозвучал сарказм.  
  
— Да, запрещено, — ответила Рей.  
  
Кайло медленно закрыл книгу, не спуская с девушки взгляда, и двинулся к двери. Остановившись перед Рей, Кайло глянул на нее сверху вниз, а Рей ответила ему точно таким же упрямым взглядом. Они разглядывали друг друга, не собираясь уступать даже в мелочи.  
  
— Ты мешаешь пройти, — сухо заметил Кайло. Рей стояла у двери, явно не собираясь двигаться с места.  
  
— Попроси вежливо… — сказала она. — Бен.  
  
Ярость вспыхнула в нем, подобно топливу, поймавшему искру. Кайло поднял руку, и Сила завибрировала вокруг них.  
  
— Похоже ты забыла, что я уже не беспомощен, — процедил Кайло, сжимая кулак. — Так как мое имя?  
  
— Бен… Соло… — выдавила Рей, присовокупив к своим словам перекошенную улыбку. Ну еще бы, не очень-то легко вести себя задиристо, когда тебе сдавливают горло.  
  
Но ей удалось вывести его из себя. Казалось, он должен был уже привыкнуть, но теперь Кайло мог отыграться по полной. Забыв обо всем, он рукой схватил девчонку за тонкую шею и прижал к стене, наклонившись к ней, почти касаясь ее носа своим.  
  
— Мое имя?  
  
— Бен!  
  
— Имя!  
  
Рей хватала воздух ртом. Кайло почувствовал сильный соблазн сломать ей гортань и бросить умирать. Настолько сильный, что он опьянял — Кайло почти видел ее, лежащую на полу, и очнулся только когда понял, что Рей бьет его, пытаясь вырваться, а он сильнее сжимает ей горло.  
  
Он отступил, не чувствуя, что до конца контролирует свое тело, давя позорный страх, что опять может разрушить все, к чему он мог прийти. Девчонка рухнула на пол, тяжело дыша. Ее лицо покраснело, в глазах стояли слезы, но взгляд по-прежнему не выражал ничего, кроме злости и презрения.  
  
— Убивать я тебя не собираюсь! — выплюнул Кайло так же тяжело дыша. — Успокойся и не выводи меня из себя.  
  
— Какое… облегчение! — выдавила Рей. — А теперь проваливай отсюда.  
  
— Я прихожу когда хочу и куда хочу, — заметил Рен едко. — Это не твой собственный остров.  
  
— Тогда не удивляйся, если тебя не будут встречать с распростёртыми объятьями, — Рей поднялась на ноги, враждебно глядя на него. — Но может быть до тебя хоть так дойдет, что входить туда, куда не просят — невежливо.  
  
— А может это тебе следует поучиться вежливости? Ты удивишься, узнав, что люди охотнее реагируют на просьбы, а не на приказы.  
  
— Ну, ты точно большой специалист по просьбам, — Рей криво усмехнулась.  
  
Кайло отвел взгляд и отступил от Рей на шаг, показывая, что не собирается продолжать.  
  
— Я просто хочу дождаться на этом острове помощи. Без конфликтов, — сказал Рен, не глядя на нее. — Я не причиню тебе вреда, если ты не станешь провоцировать меня на это. И если ты чего-то не хочешь — просто скажи это. Вслух. И мы подумаем вдвоем, как нам можно достигнуть… компромисса.  
  
Он сделал шаг к дверям, повернувшись к Рей спиной, подсознательно ожидая, что она бросит ему в спину очередное оскорбление. Он ошибался.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — тихо сказала она, и Кайло застыл — ему показалось, что он не расслышал. — Не заходи сюда больше.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Кайло. — Договорились.  
  
Выйдя, он закрыл дверь и остановился на вымощенной камнем площадке. Ветер гнал сырой снег, налипающий на одежду, забивающийся за шиворот. Кайло подставил ему лицо, закрыв глаза. Он не чувствовал холода.  
  
Если у него получилось договориться с ней сейчас… может быть, получится уговорить ее и на дальнейшее сотрудничество?  
  
***

 Дни продолжали течь в своей унылой и неизменной монотонности: холодный ветер, добытая с проклятиями еда, ежедневные встречи с Рей. Они общались лишь по необходимости, хотя Кайло пытался расширить список тем общения.  
  
Встретив Рей неподалеку от пещеры, где находился источник Темной стороны, Кайло замедлил шаг. Рей быстро взглянула на него, и тут же демонстративно отвела взгляд. На плече она тащила одну из этих местных здоровенных рыбин. Если бы на узкой тропе была возможность разойтись, не задев друг друга, они бы этой возможностью непременно воспользовались. Но ее не было — и Рей тоже остановилась, прикидывая, как протиснуться мимо Кайло и сохранить при этом максимально независимый вид.  
  
Возможно в итоге кто-нибудь не выдержал и первым прошел бы мимо, но на тропе появились другие путники.  
  
Это были Хранительницы — странные существа, чей уклад жизни был неизменным на протяжении сотен лет. Присутствие Кайло и Рей они воспринимали сродни стихийному бедствию — чему-то неизбежному, что обязательно когда-нибудь закончится. Две Хранительницы поднимались по ступеням, неся на спинах какие-то тюки и опираясь на палки. Они явно были старше прочих. Дойдя до Кайло, они остановились и синхронно подняли головы, глядя на него — выражения их лиц (или, скорее, морд) всегда были одинаково недовольными, но не нужно было быть гением, чтобы догадаться, что они хотят, чтобы им дали пройти.  
  
Кайло посторонился, Рей повторила его маневр, и Хранительницы продолжили свой путь.  
  
— Куда они идут? — спросила Рей. Вряд ли она ожидала ответа, потому что продолжила свою мысль:  
  
— Там же нет никаких зданий, никаких строений…  
  
— Кроме источника, — ответил Кайло. Обойдя Рей, он последовал за неторопливо поднимающимися Хранительницами.  
  
— Что ты собираешься делать? — крикнула Рей ему вслед.  
  
— Наблюдать, — откликнулся Кайло, не оборачиваясь. Он услышал раздраженный возглас, шлепок сброшенной на ступени рыбины, а потом шаги — Рей пошла за ним. Из чистого упрямства, чтобы узнать то, что мог узнать он. Пользуясь тем, что она не видит его лица, Кайло не стал сдерживать ухмылку.  
  
Когда тропа пошла под уклон, Хранительницы тоже ускорились. Одна из них юркнула куда-то в скалы, и Кайло, стараясь рассмотреть, куда она делась, чуть не пропустил, как вторая повторила ее маневр. Они скрылись между камней, и когда Кайло дошел до этого места, то увидел тропу, такую узкую, что ему пришлось спускаться по ней боком. Хранительницы совершенно не обращали внимания на то, что он следует за ними. А немного погодя сверху посыпались камешки — Рей тоже увидела проход, и теперь медленно спускаясь, замирая с каждым шагом и все более отставая. Наконец она остановилась, и дальше Кайло следовал один.  
  
Тропа спускалась к воде и уводила в пещеру. С трудом держа равновесие на осклизлых камнях, Кайло все-таки потерял Хранительниц из виду. Они словно растворились, а он остался один в гулкой пещере перед куском породы, более всего напоминающим мутное старинное зеркало, отражавшее его силуэт. Его Кайло рассматривал недолго — зеркальные поверхности лживы и притягивают взгляд, а зеркальные поверхности в таких местах как это и вовсе могут превратиться в ловушку.  
Он осмотрелся, надеясь увидеть хоть что-то: древние символы, какие-то знаки — но не увидел ничего. Это место просто существовало. Темная энергия не бурлила здесь, а находилась в покое. В равновесии, если к ней было возможным употребить это слово.  
  
Это усыпляющее состояние передалось и Кайло — он не помнил точно, сколько простоял в пещере, осматриваясь, вслушиваясь в гипнотизирующий шум волн, доносящийся снаружи. Наконец он почувствовал, что замерзает, и отправился обратно тем же путем, что и пришел.  
  
Рей сидела на каменистой площадке, недалеко от того места, где начиналась тропа, спрятав руки под накидку и мрачно нахохлившись. Увидев Кайло, она настороженно проследила за ним, а когда он подошёл ближе — отвела взгляд.  
  
— Ты не решилась спуститься туда. Почему? — спросил Кайло.  
  
— Мне это не нужно, — ответила Рей сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
  
— То, что он принадлежит Темной стороне, не значит, он абсолютно бесполезен… для таких как ты, — сказал Кайло. — Джедаи использовали такие места для обучения и для проверки. Хранительницы, как видишь, следят за этим местом тоже.  
  
— Там нет ничего, что могло бы меня чему-то научить, — огрызнулась Рей, но потом сбавила тон:  
  
— Это просто место. Такое же бесполезное, как старые хижины, без тех, кто в них жил.  
  
Она резко встала, подхватила посох и направилась вверх по тропе, не оборачиваясь.  
  
Однако история с пещерой и источником получила продолжение, какого Кайло совсем не ждал.  
  
Следующим вечером он сидел перед очагом, обнаженный по пояс, и ждал, пока согреется вода, чтобы умыться и приготовить еды, когда дверь распахнулась, и в хижину ворвалась, едва не своротив котел с водой, Рей.  
  
— Очень интересно получается, — невозмутимо заметил Рен. — Ты взяла с меня обещание не заходить, а сама вламываешься ко мне в любое время дня и ночи…  
  
— Что ты сделал? — прошипела Рей, не дав ему договорить.  
  
— О чем ты?  
  
— Ты знаешь, о чем! Ты вчера распинался передо мной об этой пещере, а теперь решил попробовать другую тактику?  
  
— Я не знаю, что ты себе вообразила, — сказал Кайло осторожно. — Но я ничего не пробовал. Я вообще о тебе не вспоминал весь день, — это была неправда, но Рей этого знать не требовалось. — Ты почувствовала что-то в той пещере? — запоздало сообразил Кайло. — Оно позвало тебя?  
  
— Никто меня не звал! — отрезала Рей. — Ещё раз попытаешься залезть ко мне голову, и я поделю тебя на две части, и брошу их к твоим рыцарям.  
  
— Очень печально будет погибнуть за то, чего не совершал, — заметил Кайло саркастически. — Учитывая длинный список моих «прегрешений», ты могла бы выбрать любое.  
  
Рей не ответила, круто развернулась на каблуках и выбежала из хижины, на прощание треснув дверью так, что со стены свалился повешенный на крюк пояс. Кайло задумчиво посмотрел ей вслед, грея ладони у огня. Итак, что-то происходило с маленькой мусорщицей, что-то, в чем она обвиняла его. Еще один тупой и грубый инструмент, чтобы использовать — знать бы как.


	4. Chapter 4

У Рей был план — если так можно было его назвать. Крестокрыл точно был к чему-то прикреплен, когда Рей смогла поднять его достаточно высоко, она увидела и облепленный водорослями трос. Если перерезать его и поднять корабль, то ее шансы улететь отсюда значительно повысятся. Очень забавно будет оставить тут Рена совсем одного.

Но Рей не умела плавать, а океан был холодным. Каждый день она стояла на скалистом берегу, рассматривала корабль внизу и не могла придумать ровным счетом ничего. Интересно, согласятся ли Хранительницы помочь ей, ведь они точно умеют плавать? Или подскажут, хотя бы жестом, как ей опуститься на дно — и всплыть после этого, разумеется?

Сегодня ветер был южный, но теплее от этого не становилось: он просто стал более сырым и едва не сносил Рей с обрыва, на котором она стояла, крепко уперев посох в землю, и рассматривала крестокрыл, почти скрытый волнующейся водой и поднятой со дна мутью.

— Ты торчишь здесь каждый день и все еще не придумала, как поднять корабль?

Рей резко обернулась на голос, сжав посох.

— Можно подумать, что ты придумал, — огрызнулась она. Кажется, ее план был раскрыт. Не удивительно.

— Можем подумать вместе, — предложил Кайло.

— Вот еще!

— Я понимаю, что после пустыни это место кажется раем, но это не так. Неужели тебя не беспокоит, что творится за пределами этого острова?

— Когда будет нужно, за нами вернутся, — отрезала Рей. Отвернувшись, она зашагала прочь вдоль обрыва. Слова Кайло нагнали ее, когда она прошла уже значительное расстояние.

— Ты действительно в это веришь?

Рей сделала еще несколько шагов и остановилась. Раздраженно выдохнула, развернулась и размашисто зашагала назад, сжимая кулаки. Остановившись перед Реном и упрямо глядя ему в глаза, она выпалила скороговоркой:

— Там толстенный трос, который удерживает его, и если ты можешь придумать, что с ним сделать, то придумай!.. Потому что остаются еще возможные неполадки из-за того, что крестокрыл долго был под водой, а ближайшая мастерская в паре парсеков отсюда!

Кайло спокойно посмотрел на нее сверху вниз и сказал:

— Мы можем попытаться поднять его вместе. Трос лопнет.

— Или вырвет часть опоры, — мрачно сказала Рей.

— Если не попробуем, то не узнаем.

— И как же _мы_ попробуем?

— Просто попытаемся делать это синхронно.

— На счет три?

— Если тебе этого хочется.

— Ничего не получится, — сказала Рей.

— Да, если подходить к этому с таким настроем, — невозмутимо ответил Рен.

Рей вздохнула, опустив глаза, и сказала, рассматривая покрытые мхом камни под ногами:

— И как мы попробуем?

— Придется сосредоточиться. Почувствовать друг друга в Силе, почувствовать намерения. И объединить их, действовать одновременно.

Рей пожала плечами и подняла взгляд:

— Звучит не сложнее, чем лечить с помощью Силы.

***

— Почувствуй Силу, — сказал Рен. — Для начала.

Рей вскинула брови:

— С этого начинается любое поучение?

— С этого начинается работа с Силой. Ты же не сможешь управлять тем, чего не чувствуешь?

Рей прикрыла глаза, но тут же открыла один, подозрительно косясь на Рена.

— Не бойся, я не собираюсь сталкивать тебя с обрыва, — сказал Рен, но, подумав, мстительно добавил:

— Возможно.

Рей нахмурились, но снова закрыла глаза, стараясь сосредоточиться.

— А теперь почувствуй меня, — сказал Кайло.

Рей закусила губу. Кайло сосредоточился сам, хотя ему было гораздо проще ощутить ее рядом.

— Ты… э-э-э, не мог бы отойти? — попросила Рей неловко. Несмотря на то, что между ними было метра два, Кайло выполнил ее просьбу.

— Почувствуй то, что я сейчас делаю, — Кайло сосредоточился на погребенном под толщей воды крестокрыле, буквально ощущая волнение водных масс, медленно заставляя его подниматься вверх. Он видел неким внутренним взором и крестокрыл, и камни вокруг, и трос, обмотанный вокруг самого крупного из них.

— Я… чувствую? — интонации Рей были скорее вопросительными.

— Тогда помоги мне.

— Я не знаю, — теперь в голосе Рей слышалась растерянность.

— Просто… повторяй то, что я делаю.

Но толку от ее помощи было мало — Рей хмурилась, вытягивая руку, пытаясь сосредоточиться на крестокрыле, притянуть его так же, как она когда-то притянула меч, но теперь ей казалось, что она только мешает.

— Хватит, — Кайло вздохнул, чувствуя, как тяжело опускается на дно корабль. — Так ничего не получится.

Повернувшись к Рей, он протянул ей руку.

— Что? — спросила Рей.

— Дай мне руку, — попросил Рен.

— Я не думаю, что это сработает, — заметила Рей.

Кайло вздохнул, продолжая держать руку на весу.

— Ты не узнаешь, если не попытаешься.

— Я не хочу, — тихо сказала Рей, и это прозвучало по-детски беспомощно.

— Я пообещал не причинять тебе вреда.

— Дело не в этом. Мы и так слишком долго находились рядом.

— И ничего не изменится, если ты не попытаешься. Мы так и останемся тут вдвоем. Можешь начинать учить язык ланэйцев.

— Ладно, — Рей вздохнула, набравшись решимости, подошла к нему и коснулась его руки. Пальцы у нее были холодные, как и у него самого.

— Так будет проще, — пообещал Кайло.

Несмотря на то, что он понимал, что именно не нравится Рей, и даже чувствовал что-то похожее, часть его, будто в пику ей и этому их обоюдному ощущению, стремилась оказаться поближе. Чтобы вывести Рей из себя, чтобы увидеть ее реакцию — Кайло сам до конца не осознавал это.

Они закрыли глаза, переплетя пальцы, и Кайло вдруг пришло в голову, что со стороны они, стоящие на краю обрыва, выглядят как пара крайне романтичных самоубийц.

— Готова? — спросил Кайло.

— Да, — отозвалась Рей.

— Начни теперь ты. Я попытаюсь направить тебя.

Рей подчинилась. Как и много раз до этого, она устремилась разумом к крестокрылу, почувствовала его вес, тяжесть, которую не могли сдвинуть с места даже могучие океанские волны, и потянула наверх, непроизвольно чуть сжав пальцы Рена.

— Спокойно, — сказал он негромко.

Рей не ответила. Она чувствовала, как корабль поднимается вверх, быстрее, легче чем раньше. Присутствие Рена словно ощущалось где-то внутри, а не снаружи, будто кто-то поддерживал ее. Это было странно, непривычно и одновременно будило воспоминания об эйфории, охватывавшей ее, когда она лечила с помощью Силы.

Крестокрыл поднялся над водой, трос натянулся грозя лопнуть… и сильный порыв ветра ударил в них, заставив крестокрыл накрениться, а ее саму шагнуть назад, чтобы удержать равновесие.

Рей вздрогнула и открыла глаза. Она удержалась на ногах только благодаря ладони Рена, которую сжимала, а где-то внизу тяжело рухнул в воду крестокрыл, подняв тучу брызг. Далеко впереди горизонт был почти черным, море сливалось с ним в одну мутную, темную полосу. Тучи наползали очень быстро, а порывы ветра становились все сильнее.

— Нам лучше уйти, — заметил Рен. Он отпустил ее руку, а Рей, будто зависнув, как неисправный дроид, продолжала стоять в той же позе. Потом она торопливо спрятала руку под накидку и сказала:

— Мы можем обсудить как вытащить корабль по пути.

Кайло внимательным долгим взглядом посмотрел на нее и ответил:

— Хорошо.

Обсуждение после практики затянулось. Рей настолько увлеклась, что безо всякой задней мысли позволила Рену зайти в занятую ей хижину, и обсуждение продолжилось уже там, возле очага.

Тем временем ветер крепчал, нагоняя тучи в сторону острова, и в реальность их вернул его сильный порыв, распахнувший дверь. Кайло вскочил и быстро, чтобы внутрь не успело нагнать много снега, и захлопнул дверь — пришлось налечь на нее плечом.

Тусклого света, падающего из хижины, хватало, чтобы осветить растущие сугробы и все усиливающуюся снежную круговерть. Представив, каково будет возвращаться, Кайло непроизвольно поежился.

— О, — негромко заметила Рей. — Сколько мы тут уже сидим?

— Не знаю, — сказал Кайло. — В любом случае, если я не уйду сейчас, то вряд ли смогу открыть дверь из-за снега потом.

— Мы можем использовать Силу вместе, — Рей хмыкнула, но снова посерьезнела:

— Получается, нам придется поднимать и корабль, и камень, иначе трос просто вырвет одну из опор?

— Да, — Кайло запахнул плащ, жалея, что у него с собой нет ничего. Он бы не отказался от какой-нибудь железной фляги, чтобы ссыпать туда немного углей и погреться хотя бы об нее, пока он будет добираться до своей хижины. Где темно, холодно, и перед входом такая же куча снега.

— Можешь… — он обернулся на голос и встретился взглядом с Рей. И она тут же отвела глаза.

— Можешь остаться, — продолжила Рей и нервным жестом провела рукой по волосам. — Мы не в первый раз будем делить кровать. И мне нужно привыкать у твоему присутствию, раз уж нужно поднять корабль.

— Спасибо, — сказал Кайло, и это прозвучало не искренне, но скованно. Несмотря на то, что, как правильно Рей упомянула, они уже делили одну постель, а одной из его целей было добиться доверия этой девушки.

Пошарив по полкам, Рей отыскала еще один плед, прохудившийся, но выбирать все равно было не из чего.

— Я могу поспать у очага, — сказал Кайло.

— Ладно уже, ложись, — буркнула Рей. Она улеглась на лежанку первая, завернувшись в свой плед и откатившись к стене. Кайло сел рядом, глядя на ее сжавшуюся фигуру, а потом тоже лег, вытягиваясь под тонким пледом.

По хижине бродили сквозняки, посвистывая и заставляя пламя в очаге дрожать и пригибаться. Кайло поворочался немного, чувствуя, что теплее не становится, и сказал:

— Давай накроемся обоими одеялами сразу.

Рей помолчала, а потом сказала:

— Хорошо.

Они пододвинулись ближе друг к другу, укутываясь и ощущая себе неловко. И ведь ничего не происходило, так? Они просто грелись, потому что снаружи был настоящий сырой снежный ад.

— Так будет теплее нам обоим, — добавил Кайло, наконец устроившись.

— Я знаю, — откликнулась Рей приглушённо, носом зарывшись в подушку.

Ветер продолжал завывать снаружи, тяжёлые порывы сотрясали ставни и дверь. Огонь погас, угли тлели в очаге, и хижина медленно погружалась во тьму. Чувствуя, как тихо дышит медленно засыпающая Рей, Кайло внезапно ощутил, будто какая-то отсутствующая ранее деталь внутри него вдруг стала на место. Это было странно, но успокаивало, и Рен тоже быстро уснул.

***

Рей проснулась в уютном тепле. Что-то большое и теплое обнимало ее, придавливая к лежанке.

Нет, не что-то — кто-то. Кайло Рен.

Наверное, нужно было почувствовать что-то, но Рей ощущала лишь сожаление, что ей нужно встать и лишиться ощущения тепла.

Она пошевелилась, и тяжелая рука, лежащая поперек ее живота, тут же исчезла. А следом Рен сел, впуская под одеяло холодный воздух.

— Доброе утро, — сказал он рассеянно.

— Доброе, — согласилась Рей. — Извини, что не предлагаю завтрак.

— Не переживай, я не огорчился, — ответил Рен.

— Получается, твои слова о том, что я почти съедобно готовлю, были ложью?

Кайло замер, непонимающе глядя на Рей, и она тихо хихикнула.

— Теперь точно доброе, — заметила она как бы для себя.

Во взгляде Рена все ещё читалось удивление, но потом он усмехнулся.

С усмешкой на губах он покинул хижину, только спросил, остановившись на пороге:

— Когда встретимся?

Через пару часов они вновь стояли над обрывом. Нападавший за ночь снег заледенел сверху и подтаивал снизу, ручьи по скалам стекали в океан.

— Не переживай, — сказал Рен спокойно. — У нас получится.

Рей первая протянула ему руку, с решимостью написанной на лице.

«Мы достанем этот криффов крестокрыл, или я буду учиться плавать!»

Они вновь закрыли глаза, каждый концентрируясь на своем грузе. Рей глубоко вздохнула, чувствуя, как пародоксальным образом успокаивается, вместо того, чтобы волноваться. Теперь ее разум целиком занимал корабль внизу — и она медленно потянула его наверх, чувствуя, как он разрезает толщу воды, поднимается снизу, ощущая, как ударяют в его корпус волны. И рядом, точно так же медленно поднимался огромный валун.

Рей так и подмывало открыть глаза и увидеть это воочию, но при этом она совершенно по-детски боялась, что если она откроет глаза, то крестокрыл и камень рухнут обратно в воду. Эта мысль смутила ее, и на мгновение Рей показалось, что она не удержит корабль. И Рей упрямо распахнула глаза, чтобы увидеть, как крестокрыл и камень тяжело опускаются на скалы. С крестокрыла текла вода, размывая снег, в котором глубоко утонули его опоры, с крыльев свисали зацепившиеся за них водоросли. И, говоря честно, он не был похож на корабль, который мог взлететь. Если бы Рей не провела большую часть жизни на помойке, она бы точно решила, что не стоит и пытаться.

— Получилось, — сказала она удивленно. — Вот он.

— Да. Осталось выяснить, в порядке ли он, — заметил Кайло.

Они расцепили руки — пальцы затекли и ныли — и подошли к крестокрылу, осматривая его. На первый взгляд он казался целым, без повреждений или недостающих частей. Рей внимательно осматривала его, обходя по кругу, Кайло же молча стоял чуть поодаль.

— Так что случилось в прошлый раз? Когда ты ворвалась ко мне? — спросил он. — Я не имел к этому отношения.

Рей подняла на него глаза, а потом отвернулась, преувеличенно внимательно разглядывая стык на обшивке крестокрыла.

— Ничего, — сказала она. — Просто… в свисте ветра слышится всякое. Такое бывает, когда подолгу не с кем говорить. Я просто психанула.

И хоть Кайло испытывал сомнения, что Рей просто что-то послышалось, он оставил их при себе.


	5. Chapter 5

С появлением крестокрыла, Рей оживилась. Она с раннего утра отправлялась к нему, копаясь в его внутренностях, снимая обшивку, чтобы он просох побыстрее. К счастью, ветер был по-прежнему южный, температура поднялась выше нуля, и крестокрыл не обледеневал. Инструментов явно не хватало, но пока единственным, что задерживало Рей, была вода, которая не желала высыхать быстрее. Жаль нельзя было заставить корабль высохнуть с помощью Силы.

Можно было попросить помощи у Рена, но Рей чувствовала потребность разобраться с кораблем самой — и потребность оставаться от Кайло подальше. Она не могла объяснить себе это внятно, но в голове ее укрепилась мысль, что не стоит им находиться рядом. Чем дольше они пробудут вместе, тем выше шанс, что случится что-нибудь плохое.

Но почему-то Рей не расстраивало, если Рен приходил осмотреть крестокрыл. Она нервничала, иногда сердилась, когда ей казалось, что он ставит под сомнение ее знания и умения, но не расстраивалась.

На этом острове говорить было не с кем. А голосов в голове Рей наслушалась.

Сегодняшний день был по-настоящему теплым впервые за долгое время. Это значило, что крестокрыл скоро окончательно высохнет. А еще Рей была уверена, что сегодня сюда наверняка заглянет Рен. Она научилась чувствовать его приближение заранее, будто погоду определяла по приметам. Сегодня порги летают низко — к приходу Кайло Рена.

И он появился, как и было предугадано.

— Все еще не просох? — спросил Рен, поднимаясь на утес. За эти несколько дней снег съежился, стек в океан, а остатки его сдуло ветром, и тут и там теперь зеленел напитавшийся влагой мох, покрывавший черные камни.

— Да. Я думаю, что делать, если вдруг пойдет дождь, — Рей почесала затылок. — Его даже нечем укрыть. Ну или мы будем торчать здесь и пытаться поймать каждую каплю дождя.

— Не думаю, что даже Йода смог бы провернуть такое, — заметил Кайло, останавливаясь рядом.

— Йода был один, — легкомысленно ответила Рей. — Но ты прав, я и не верила, что у нас бы получилось. Возможно, стоит поспрашивать у Хранительниц, может у них есть, чем накрыть его.

— Да, — заметил Кайло задумчиво, пристально глядя на нее. — Йода был один.

Рей удивленно вскинула брови, но потом нахмурилась и заставила себя отвести взгляд. Она ощутила неловкость, потребность вновь увеличить расстояние между ними, отойти подальше.

— Ты обратила внимание, что вместе у нас получается действовать лучше, чем поодиночке?

— Предлагаешь открыть свое дело: поднимать грузы с помощью Силы? — поддела его Рей. — Не думаю, что оно будет прибыльным. И репутация убийцы будет отпугивать клиентов.

— Ты всегда можешь переквалифицироваться в целителя, — ответил Кайло. Его губы изогнулись в улыбке. — А я буду удерживать тебя во время твоих эйфорических приходов от попыток вылечить всех ценой своего здоровья.

Рей почувствовала, что тоже начинает улыбаться. Сгонять улыбку и делать вид, что она вовсе не думала это делать, было поздно.

— Я бы на это посмотрела.

— Всего-то нужно выбраться отсюда.

— Мы уже на полпути, — заметила Рей легкомысленно.

Мерзкое чувство, будто что-то склизкое провернулось в желудке, стерло улыбку с ее лица. Рей обеспокоенно взглянула на Кайло, а потом они синхронно подняли глаза к небу. Что-то приближалось. Кто-то. Рей ощущала, как каждый волосок на ее теле встал дыбом от нахлынувшего дурного предчувствия.

— Уходи, — сказал Рен, помрачнев. — Быстро. Брось все это и спрячься в пещере. Он не сможет тебя там почувствовать.

— Кто? — не поняла Рей. А потом ахнула:

— Сноук? Он здесь?

— Да. Сиди там и молись, чтобы ему не пришло в голову разнести остров просто ради забавы.

— Но…

— Иди, — взгляд Рена стал холодным. — Или ты желаешь лично побеседовать с ним о том, чему тебя научил Скайуокер и почему он сбежал? Считай это услугой с моей стороны за то, что спасла мне жизнь — беги сейчас, пока можешь.

Рей некоторое время глядела на него, страдальчески хмуря брови, а потом развернулась и побежала к тропе, ведущей к пещере. Кайло остался стоять на утесе, глядя вверх.

А в небе над ними возник бледный, светлый силуэт звездного разрушителя, прибывшего на орбиту.

***

Там, где спуск в пещеру скрывался в узкой щели среди скал, Рей остановилась. Из пещеры тянул ветерок, туда спокойно спускались Хранительницы, Кайло Рен был там — и ни с кем ничего не случилось.

Рей сделала осторожный шаг вперед, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. За ним следующий, и так, медленно, слишком медленно в ее положении, она спустилась в пещеру.

Здесь море шумело приглушенно. Иногда откуда-то доносился звук капающей и журчащей воды, усиленный эхом. Не было ни ощущения чужого присутствия, ни чувства, будто Рей приблизилась к чему-то пугающему — словно в один момент пещера стала совершенно обычной. Возможно потому, что сейчас ум Рей был занят совсем другим?

Побродив немного по пещере, Рей остановилась напротив странной зеркальной стены, рассматривая свое размытое отражение. Долго она так не простояла — ей начало казаться, что это вовсе не отражение, а кто-то враждебный наблюдает за ней из-за мутного стекла. Рей отошла от зеркала подальше, уселась на камень и уперлась посохом в пол. Она пыталась успокоиться, но мысль о том, что где-то над ней сейчас сам Верховный Лидер, и он забирает Кайло Рена… до которого ей, конечно, нет никакого дела. И где гарантия, что он не соврал, что он не сдаст ее Верховному лидеру во время доклада?

Но он ведь не соврал.

Рей вскочила на ноги и снова прошлась по пещере — в одну сторону, потом в другую. Она не собиралась просто сидеть здесь. Что, если они все улетят, и Рей останется тут одна? С Хранительницами и крестокрылом, для починки которого у нее толком нет инструментов?

Рей задрала голову, глядя наверх, словно надеялась сквозь скальную толщу разглядеть и корабли, и Верховного лидера, и Кайло Рена. Тишину вокруг нее нарушал только свист ветра и гул набегающих на берег волн: никаких мерещащихся шепотков, никаких голосов, просыпающихся в голове от одиночества. Лишь ее собственные беспокойство и страх остаться здесь одной.

И Рей решилась.

Она поднялась по тропе, внимательно оглядываясь, прислушиваясь к Силе. Спрятавшись в скалах, она следила, как штурмовики рассыпаются на группы по двое, обследуя остров. Найдя крестокрыл, они расстреливали его, пока он не взорвался, и у Рей что-то екнуло в груди, будто туда ткнули чем-то острым.

Первым с острова поднялся черный «ипсилон», и Рей догадалась, что Рен улетает именно на нем. Штурмовиков должен был забрать транспорт.

План созрел мгновенно. Она не останется на этом острове без перспективы покинуть его. Ни за что.

Но действовать нужно было быстро.

Не найдя на острове никого, кроме ланэек, солдаты расслабились. Брошенные хижины, древние строения — здесь не с кем было воевать. А расслабившись, они стали невнимательны. Один из них отделился, с любопытством заглядывая в хижины, и когда он скрылся с глаз своего напарника, Рей поняла — это шанс.

— Иди сюда, — позвала она негромко, концентрируясь на штурмовике. Тот, помедлив, пошел в ее сторону. Рей удерживала его внимание максимально долго, и размахнувшись, ударила его посохом в бок, туда, где доспехи расходились, а потом по шлему.

Больше всего Рей боялась, что штурмовик вскрикнет, и тогда — все. Но он молча свалился на пол, издав булькающий звук. Рей мгновенно стащила с него шлем и прислушалась: никто не вызывал его. Может быть, микрофон был выключен?

Неважно. Нужно торопиться, пока ей везёт.

Натягивая на себя чужую одежду, Рей ощущала себя очень странно. Под своим шлемом штурмовик оказался бледным, со светлыми курчавыми волосами. Несладко ему будет прийти в себя на холодном острове, но сейчас Рей волновало только время. Она несколько раз путалась, примеряя на себя броню, но наконец сумела натянуть на себя всю эту амуницию, насквозь пропахшую чужим человеком, а потом неуверенно надела шлем.

В наушниках раздавались короткие отрывистые приказы — штурмовики докладывали о поисках и возвращались на корабль. И Рей собиралась вернуться вместе с ними.

— Ты там долго, сорок девятый? — раздалось у нее в ухе.

Рей сглотнула и поспешно вышла, направившись к «напарнику».

— Почему молчишь? — обратился к ней штурмовик, и Рей, указав на вмятину на шлеме, скрестила руки.

— Опять микрофон полетел? Что ты с ними делаешь, сорок девятый? Идем, а то станется улететь без нас. Сразу как прибудем, иди, сдавай шлем на проверку.

Сердце Рей колотилось, как бешеное. Она до сих пор не могла поверить, что ее безумный план действовал. Оставалось только добраться до корабля незамеченной и украсть какой-нибудь шаттл — о, с этим у нее точно проблем не будет. Остается лишь надеяться, что ее не раскроют по пути.

***

Рей ожидала увидеть что-то вроде «Финализатора». Звездный разрушитель, может быть чуть больше тех, которые она обшаривала на Джакку — ведь это он парил над планетой, когда она побежала прятаться в пещеру. Но то, что открылось ее глазам, когда транспорт сел, трап опустился, и штурмовики пошли на выход, поразило ее воображение, и Рей стоило очень многого вести себя спокойно.

Ангар был огромен: длинный, вытянутый, он вмещал в себя столько кораблей, что у Рей глаза разбегались, и очень тяжело было не вертеть головой. Она направилась за «своим» отрядом, но ее остановил «напарник».

— Эй, ты куда? Тебе же шлем сдать надо.

Рей кивнула и указала вперед, надеясь, что штурмовик истолкует эту пантомиму как-нибудь в ее пользу.

— В оружейку? Ну, как хочешь.

По пути Рей отстала и свернула в один из коридоров, стараясь шагать быстро и целенаправленно. Поворот, еще поворот… да тут же негде спрятаться! Ее начала накрывать паника, казалось, что в шлеме тяжело дышать, и воздух под него не просачивается. Нужно просто развернуться, дойти до ангара… А если к ней обратится какой-нибудь офицер?!

Наконец, Рей заметила подходящий поворот и, свернув туда, затаилась, стараясь отдышаться.

Ей нужно было смыться отсюда прежде, чем поймут, что что-то не то. Но Рей медлила. Прийти в себя никак не получалось, значит надо найти выход в технический туннель, оставить броню штурмовика там и попытаться разжиться униформой техника. Так она точно будет незаметной и сможет беспрепятственно подойти к кораблям… Нет, слишком много действий! Нужно идти прямо сейчас!..

Рей тяжело вздохнула. В висках стучало.

Интересно, что там с Реном? Мысль о нем обожгла — а вдруг Кайло почувствует, что она здесь? Сдаст ее? Но он же сам велел ей спрятаться, если бы он хотел предъявить ее Сноуку, то скорее попытался потащить с собой или оглушить до прихода штурмовиков. Или он просто хотел, чтобы она безвылазно сидела на острове, пока они уничтожают Сопротивление?

Ей нужно было привести мысли в порядок. Глубоко вздохнув, Рей вышла из своего укрытия, и пошла по коридору. Она едва не пропустила необходимую ей нишу, да еще пришлось дождаться, пока поток идущих мимо немного поредеет. Убедившись, что внимания на нее не обращают, Рей зашла в тесное техническое помещение, отыскала в полу люк, ведущий в коллектор и спустилась туда, плотно прикрыв люк за собой. И только после этого стащила с головы шлем и обессиленно уселась на пол, глядя в полутьму коллектора, изредка подсвечиваемую вспыхивающими диодами.

***

Должно быть, Рей задремала прямо там. С ней такое было впервые. Очнулась она от того, что ей показалось, будто до нее кто-то дотронулся или позвал. А очнувшись, не сразу поняла, где находится. Когда последовательность событий и собственные планы восстановились у нее в голове, Рей медленно выпрямилась, потому что тело затекло, и двинулась к люку, планируя оглядеться — нет ли кого рядом — и идти в ангар. И будь что будет.

Но она остановилась, вновь почувствовав чужое присутствие. Рей чувствовала зов — или нечто, что можно было охарактеризовать, как зов. Будто ее тянуло в определенном направлении, будто кто-то звал ее без слов. Это было странно и пугающе, и шло в разрез с планами. Рей замерла, прислушиваясь к себе, но потом решительно надела на себя шлем штурмовика. Если кто-то встретится ей по пути, она просто воспользуется Силой…

«Если сможешь».

Почему ей не суметь? Она проделывала это и раньше…

«Не при таком скоплении людей. Где гарантия, что никто не заметит?»

Рей сердито выдохнула. И что же ей делать? Она не может проторчать в тесном коллекторе вечно!

Если только… Да нет, дурацкая идея. Но Кайло Рен был обязан ей жизнью. Рей старалась не думать о том, что он, вроде как, пытался ее спасти, когда предупредил о прибытии транспорта Первого Ордена. Совершенно безумная мысль посетила ее: вдруг он поможет ей сбежать отсюда?

Но после своего поражения он должен быть в немилости. Почему бы ему не воспользоваться случаем и не сдать ее Сноуку?

«Почему бы ему не помочь тебе?»

Вдруг у нее ничего получится?

Не попробовав, не узнаешь.

Рей понимала, что действует необдуманно. Но уверенность, что ей стоит попытаться разыскать Рена, крепла в ней. Будто кто-то нашептывал ей об этом на ухо.

Один из ее голосов может быть?

***

Рей полностью положилась на свою интуицию. Корабль вокруг нее не был одним из тех, которые она знала. И хотя общее строение корабля было схожим с знакомыми ей "звездными разрушителями", не было ни шанса, что она сможет ориентироваться здесь, полагаясь только на логику и свои знания.

Интуиция — или голоса — привели ее на закрытую палубу. Штурмовики, охранявшие выход из лифта так и сказали:

— Эта палуба закрыта. Что ты тут делаешь?

— У меня задание, — уверенно сказала Рей. — Вы дадите мне пройти.

Штурмовики подчинились, будто забыв о ее существовании, и Рей двинулась дальше.

Зов привел ее к одной из кают. Возле нее не было охраны, но несколько символов, горевших над панелью, означали, что каюта опечатана и может быть открыта только снаружи. Рей нерешительно положила руку на панель, а потом нервно покачала головой.

«Зачем ты шла сюда? Чтобы сейчас развернуться и уйти?»

И Рей решительно нажала на необходимые кнопки. Щелкнул замок, и дверь с шипением ушла в стену. Рей вошла, крепко сжимая бластер, не зная, что именно ожидает ее внутри.

Если честно как-то так она и представляла каюту Рена: минимум личных вещей, серо-черная цветовая гамма. А сам хозяин каюты сидел на полу в позе для медитации. И когда Рей вошла, Рен взглянул на нее со странным выражением: будто он ждал, что она появится и был удивлен, что она где-то задержалась.

— Кажется, Верховный Лидер не оценил твоих стараний, — заметила Рей. — Или ему не понравилось, что ты самовольно устроил себе каникулы?

— Ты? — спросил Кайло.

— А ты ожидал кого-то другого?

— Зачем ты тут? — поинтересовался Рен холодным тоном.

— Потому что мне нужно было выбраться с того острова. А тебе, как я посмотрю, необходимо выбраться отсюда, — Рей обвела рукой каюту. — Но если это не так, я оставлю тебя тут, а сама позаимствую какой-нибудь корабль. Просто хотела удостовериться, ну, ты знаешь... — Рей неопределенно пожала плечами.

— Ты думаешь, это будет так просто?

— Так тебе нужна моя помощь? — спросила Рей в ответ, протягивая ему руку. Кайло внимательно, с незнакомым выражением на лице посмотрел на нее, а потом решительно протянул руку в ответ.

Когда их ладони соприкоснулись, Рей вздрогнула. На секунду, она увидела не маленькую каюту — огромный зал. По углам зала клубилась багровая тьма, освещен был лишь центр, где находилась горизонтально стоящая бакта-камера. Вспыхивали огоньки, означавшие, что тот, кто находится внутри, жив, а на границе света и тьмы ровным кругом стояли стражи в красных доспехах.

Но Кайло чуть потянул ее на себя, поднимаясь на ноги, и видение пропало. Рей тряхнула головой, решив, что подумает об этом позже, когда они выберутся отсюда.

На уровне им не встретилось ни одного штурмовика — он будто опустел. Зато в подъехавшем лифте были двое. Увидев их, они напряженно отдали честь Рену и посторонились, когда Рей и Кайло зашли в лифт. Рей так и подмывало спросить, многие ли знали о временном заключении Кайло, и что произошло между ним и Сноуком, что Рен оказался под домашним арестом, но она промолчала.

Без особых проблем они добрались до ангара, где Кайло подсказал ей, что лучше взять «ипсилон» и какие коды использовать. Это было настолько легко, что Рей засомневалась — а не планировал ли он это? Возможно ли, что тот зов, который она чувствовала, исходил от него? Если так, возможно, что она направляется в ловушку? Но ведь она _уже_ была на корабле, уже в руках Первого Ордена — ее легко могли схватить, к чему тогда такие сложности? Или она просто становится чересчур подозрительной?

— Куда ты направишься? — спросил Кайло, отрывая ее от невеселых раздумий.

— Подальше отсюда, — ответила Рей. Она прошла в тесную рубку корабля, огляделась и решительно уселась на место первого пилота. — О конкретном месте подумаем потом.

— У меня есть предложение, — сказал Рен. — Джакку.

— Что? — Рей даже отвлеклась на секунду, чтобы обернуться на него.

— Там есть кое-что, что принадлежит Сноуку, — ответил Рен. — И что косвенно может быть связано с тобой.

— А поточнее? — Рей нахмурилась, вновь возвращая внимание к приборам корабля.

— Когда-то там находилась имперская исследовательская база.

Рей удивленно вскинула брови. Значит старые слухи не врали насчет базы, надо же!

— Ее уничтожили, — продолжил Кайло, — но годы спустя часть инфраструктуры была восстановлена Первым Орденом. Там проводились какие-то эксперименты, но потом базу законсервировали, — кресло тихонько скрипнуло, когда Рен неслышно переместился за спину Рей и облокотился на спинку. — Сноук был заинтересован в изучении Силы. Можно ли искусственно пробудить ее в тех, кто к этому не предрасположен, к примеру.

— И какой у меня должен быть к этому интерес? — спросила Рей.

— Твои родители, — ответил Кайло. — Ты же так и не узнала, что с ними случилось.

После короткой паузы Рей сказала:

— Это уже неважно.

— Тогда просто подкинь меня туда и можешь лететь, куда захочешь, — Кайло выпрямился, глядя мимо Рей.

— Хорошо, — ответила Рей тихо.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Повествование все еще немножко скачет, но я надеюсь исправиться.  
> Присутствует альтернативная география. И история. И вообще все альтернативное :D
> 
> НЕ ВЫЧИТАНО :(

Угольный Кряж, вытянувшийся длинной осыпающейся грядой, на северо-западе превращался в настоящие горы. На некоторых вершинах даже лежали крошечные, тонкие, снежные шапки. Сторона Кряжа, обращенная к юго-востоку, пестрела старыми полузаваленными штольнями выработок. Где тут могла находиться имперская база? Рей рассматривала Кряж с высоты, ведя шаттл над вершинами, но ничего не видела.

— Дальше, — сказал Кайло. Он стоял у Рей за спиной, тоже вглядываясь в пейзаж под ними. — Ты увидишь.

И Рей увидела: такие же старые, как и абсолютно все на Джакку, здания, обветшалые, порыжевшие и потемневшие в цвет окружающего ландшафта, скрытые в ущелье за высокими пиками. Она видела посадочную площадку, откуда ветер и песок давным-давно стерли все знаки, видела сомкнутые створы огромных дверей.

— Как мы попадем туда? — спросила девушка.

— Есть путь, — ответил Рен. — Сажай шаттл.

Рей подчинилась, чувствуя себя крайне неуютно. Казалось бы, она на своей родной планете, управляет кораблем и может лететь, куда захочет… но вместо этого ее мучило неприятное предчувствие, настолько сильное, что Рей всерьез рассматривала мысль высадить Рена и улететь.

Но что, если он сказал правду насчет ее родителей? Вдруг они как-то были связаны с этим местом?

За все время пути до Джакку они перемолвились едва ли десятком слов. Рен молчал, Рей тоже не горела желанием общаться. Сердце ее стучало тяжело, гулко отдаваясь во всем теле. Казалось бы — они так легко

( _слишком легко_ )

сбежали, почему бы не расслабиться? Но вместо этого раз за разом Рей проверяла показания сенсоров, чтобы убедиться, что за ними никто не следует. Изредка она поворачивалась к Кайло — чтобы спросить о чем-то или сообщить, сколько осталось времени до точки назначения, но каждый раз натыкалась на его пристальный, неотрывно следующий за ней взгляд — и слова умирали в горле.

Шаттл мягко опустился на площадку, подняв тучу песка, который тут же унес ветер, закручивая в крошечные пыльные вихри. Рей сидела, не отпуская штурвал, и напряженно всматривалась в пейзаж снаружи, ожидая, что в любой момент из-за камней могут появиться вооруженные штурмовики. Но там никого не было, даже мелкой живности.

— Идем, — сказал Рен, и первым направился к выходу. Рей нерешительно отпустила штурвал, вытерла вспотевшие ладони о штаны и поспешила за ним.

На Джакку наступала осень. Здесь не было ни дождей, ни снега — вместо них начинались пыльные бури и поднимался сильный ветер, а по ночам температура падала намного ниже нуля. Рей остановилась на трапе, щурясь от летящего в глаза песка. А потом решительно спустилась вниз, последовав за Реном, чувствуя, как внутри все сжимается с каждым шагом, приближающим ее к базе.

— Осторожно, — сказала Рей, нагоняя широко шагающего Рена. — Про это место много всякого рассказывают, но точно известно, что тут есть своя «охрана».

— Да? — полюбопытствовал Кайло.

— Это безнадежники*, — Рей остановилась, чтобы поддеть носком сапога какую-то деталь, присыпанную песком и каменной крошкой. — Они все безумцы, бормочут что-то, гоняют всех прочь от Кряжа. И они вооружены.

— Ничего страшного, — возразил Рен. — Я справлюсь.

— Как знаешь, — сказала Рей ему в спину. Потоптавшись немного на месте, она пошла дальше, поминутно оборачиваясь, чтобы проверить, не появился ли кто-нибудь на площадке и не не угоняет ли «ипсилон».

Рен проигнорировал огромные створы и двинулся вдоль отвесной стены, выискивая что-то, известное лишь ему одному. А Рей шла за ним, чувствуя, как нарастает в ней внутреннее беспокойство.

— Они тебя пристрелят, если их бластеры все еще работают.

— Не пристрелят, — ответил Кайло с мягкой усмешкой на лице.

Рей поежилась.

— Ты соврал мне? — спросила она, и ее голос прозвучал резко. — Там ведь ничего нет про моих родителей?

Рен посмотрел на нее искоса и негромко сказал:

— Там может что-то быть. Не хочу давать тебе ложную надежду, но разве тебе самой не интересно?

Рей пожала плечами.

— Раз Первый Орден восстановил ее, почему тут никого нет?

— Ее законсервировали снова, — ответил Кайло. Он остановился возле неглубокой расщелины и знаком поманил Рей за собой. — Эксперименты, которые тут проводили, были признаны опасными, дорогостоящими и бессмысленными.

— Что за эксперименты?

— Влияние Силы на живые организмы. Можно ли его дозировать? Можно ли с помощью Силы заставлять их меняться?

— Меняться — то есть мутировать?

— Можно сказать и так. Мне больше нравится слово «развиваться».

— Ты много об этом знаешь, — с сомнением заметила Рей.

— Мне выпал шанс познакомится с этой работой очень близко.

Рей притормозила, глядя ему вслед. На языке у нее вертелись сотни вопросов, связанных с базой — ведь она жила совсем рядом, но даже не подозревала, что истории о ней правдивы — но словно что-то останавливало ее. То самое дурное предчувствие.

— Как это место связано с моими родителями? — спросила Рей.

— Тут хранятся карты с генетическими данными. Возможно, тут отыщутся и карты твоих родителей.

— Возможно? — переспросила Рей. — Ладно, спасибо за экскурс в историю, но мне пора. Я не хочу тратить время на то, чего здесь вообще может не быть.

— Неужели? — впервые за все время Рен повернулся к ней лицом к лицу, и Рей стало неуютно от его взгляда. Будто… глупо, конечно, но ей казалось, что теперь в глазах Рена появилось что-то новое, интерес, которого Рей раньше не замечала.

Рей снова пожала плечами и отвела взгляд.

— Впрочем, если ты торопишься, я тебя не держу. Но делать тебе одолжение и искать эти карты за тебя я не стану.

Рей стало неожиданно обидно от небрежного тона, которым это было сказано. Будто Рен ей одолжение сделал, затащив сюда! А не она его спасла!

«Спасла ли? — заметил внутренний голос. — Вы прошли сквозь огромный корабль незамеченные. Гладко, будто штурмовики только и делали, что уступали вам путь!»

«Это не так! — возразила Рей. — А как же те двое, которые попытались нас остановить? Я приказала им уйти…»

«Всего двое из — скольки? Миллионов? Он притащил тебя сюда не просто так. Послушайся хотя бы раз и беги отсюда!»

Убедившись, что Рен не смотрит на нее, Рей вцепилась ногтями в свою руку. Боль отвлекла ее от разговора с самой собой.

Она не станет тратить время зря. Если этих генетических карт будет слишком много, она просто уйдет. А если нет — искать она умеет.

И Рей последовала вслед за Кайло, догоняя его.

В расщелине крылась небольшая узкая дверь. Ее слегка засыпало камнями, но они воспарили в воздух, подчиняясь воле Рена. Когда проход стал свободен, Кайло отыскал замаскированную панель, покопался с ней, и, наконец, с протяжным скрипом дверь приоткрылась, но не полностью. Пролезать пришлось в получившуюся щель. Узкий темный коридор за ней был почти лишен освещения, и, скорее всего, являлся одним из техничеких коллекторов. Он резко поворачивал, петлял, и так же резко вывел Рена и следующую за ним Рей в обыкновенный, освещенный, но совершенно пустынный коридор.

— Мы внутри, — объявил Рен, и Рей поморщилась. А то бы она не догадалась!

Не дожидаясь ответа, Кайло пошел по коридору, оглядываясь. Рей же пришлось последовать за ним. Невольно, она заинтересовалась, осматриваясь. Несмотря на несколько обветшалый вид, было заметно, что помещения используются: лампы светили ярко, панели, хоть и вытертые местами, были подогнаны друг к другу ровно, оборудование было не новым, но в хорошем состоянии.

А ещё внутри было тепло. Поразмыслив, Рей стащила с себя надоевший ей лонгслив штурмовика, который, вдобавок, был ей велик, и повязала его на пояс, оставшись тунике и черных штурмовиковых штанах, одетых второпях прямо поверх ее собственных.

Кайло шел вперед, не обращая на нее внимания, и Рей пришлось прибавить шагу. Проходя мимо плана, она чуть затормозила, внимательно его изучая — мало ли, такие вещи всегда могут пригодиться, и, внезапно, голос Рена раздался словно над ее ухом.

— Не отставай.

Рей вздрогнула и повернулась к нему.

— Куда ты меня ведешь? — спросила она.

— В лабораторию, — пояснил Рен. — К ней примыкают архивы.

— А что тебе там нужно? — спросила Рей.

Кайло усмехнулся и ответил:

— Увидишь.

— Прекрати! — сказала Рей сердито. — Прекрати вести себя так, будто я забавная бесполезная зверушка!

— Прости пожалуйста, — мягко и неожиданно кротко ответил Рен. — Но иногда очень тяжело удержаться от подтрунивая на тобой. Ты слишком напряжена.

— Зато ты слишком расслаблен! — буркнула Рей. — Идем! Я хочу убраться отсюда поскорее.

Пока они шли к лаборатории, Рей вновь посетило ощущение, будто все, кто здесь есть — а здесь определенно должен кто-то быть — убираются с их пути.

***

Несмотря на свои переживания, Рей все же заинтересовало это место. Она выросла среди обломков Империи, провела детство, разбирая наследие прошлого на запчасти. И база производила на нее странное впечатление. Не восхищала, как новые и быстрые корабли, увиденные ею за пределами родного мира. Не пугала, как огромные махины Первого Ордена, бесшумно появляющиеся из гипера, чтобы принести смерть. Скорее, это было ощущение, сродни тому, что появлялось, когда получалось заставить работать что-то сломанное. База была старой, но она продолжала жить. Продолжала работать, и, поневоле, Рей прониклась к этим стенам сочувствием. База стойко перенесла и годы забвения, и явный спад интереса, кто бы не находился здесь, он явно желал, чтобы это место продолжало работать и впредь. Вот только…

Рей поежилась. Если Рен был прав насчет этих экспериментов, которые здесь проводили, может и так быть, что проводили их и на разумных существах. Да хоть бы и на грызоглодах — Рей совсем не горела желанием увидеть, как выглядит и чувствует себя грызоглод, которого заставили эволюционировать с помощью Силы.

Направо, налево, налево, направо — Рей запоминала дорогу и постоянно оглядывалась, ожидая увидеть, как из-за очередного поворота выглядывают штурмовики, чтобы убедиться, что они с Реном идут точно в ловушку.

Но коридоры были пусты.

Наконец, спустившись на уровень ниже — там и освещение было похуже, и ремонт, если он бывал, проводился более небрежно. В таком месте и располагалась лаборатория: просторное помещение с кучей экранов, огромным столом со встроенным голопроектором, баками как для бакты, с кучей подключенных к ним проводов и шлангов. Сейчас баки были пусты, оборудование не работало, даже свет — и тот горел не везде.

— Где архив? — спросила Рей.

— Соседнее помещение. Сначала нужно запустить мейнфрейм, — подсказал Рен. — Справишься?

— Если не справлюсь, знаю, у кого попросить помощи, — ответила Рей. Кайло ухмыльнулся, и она, поджав губы, устремилась к мейнфрейму.

Компьютер был старенький, интерфейс был знакомый. Рей смутно припоминала, что их, вроде, использовали для каких-то вычислений, но точно сказать, чем мейнфрейм отличается от бортового компьютера, сказать не могла.

Пока она подключала питание, пока ждала конца загрузки — все-таки обычный бортовой компьютер загружался пошустрее — Рей почти не думала о Рене, потому что, стоило лишь начать, ее вновь начинало снедать беспокойство, медленно превращающееся в безосновательную панику. Возможно поэтому приближения Рена Рей не заметила — она лишь почувствовала мягкое поглаживающее прикосновение к шее и резко обернулась.

— Что? — спросила она, хмурясь.

— Ничего, — ответил Рен. — Получается?

— Вполне. Что-то еще?

Рен не торопился отвечать.

— Что ты будешь делать, если найдешь нужную тебе информацию? — спросил он.

— Подумаю над ней, — буркнула Рей.

— Нет, я имел в виду не это. Куда ты направишься?

— На поиски Люка, — ответила Рей, как само собой разумеющееся. — А ты хотел предложить мне основать Второй Орден в пику Первому?

— Откуда тебе знать, где сейчас Люк? — спросил Кайло. — Жив он или сбежал? Вернешься в Сопротивление ни с чем? Ты ведь никому не нужна там, кроме твоего друга-предателя.

— Там найдется место для механика, — ответила Рей, тяжело сглотнув ком в горле. Она отметила, что в операторской мейнфрейма очень тесно, и пространства для маневра, если начнется драка, совсем нет. Да и, сказать честно, Рей поняла, что жажда узнать хоть что-то о родителях как-то ослабела. Жажда остаться в живых и на свободе была гораздо сильнее.

— Если ты не ученица джедая, то ты никто — для них. Но не для меня, — мягко заметил Рен.

Рей снова сделала нервное глотательное движение, и обнаружила, что в горле пересохло.

— Я не заставляю тебя быть частью Первого Ордена… или Второго, раз уж на то пошло, — Рен приблизился, теперь возвышаясь над Рей. — Но подумай о перспективах. Узнать о своем прошлом. Определить свое будущее.

— Но… — Рей осеклась, но справилась с собой и продолжила:

— Ты сам сказал, что необходимых архивов тут может и не быть. Все верно. Я никто. Я не стыжусь этого. В конце концов, — Рей криво улыбнулась, припомнив подходящее выражение, сказанное Люком, — из ничего мы приходим, в ничто уходим. И у меня есть время, чтобы стать кем-то, если мне захочется.

— Именно это я и предлагаю тебе.

— Нет, спасибо. Я уж как-нибудь сама.

Рен хмыкнул:

— Бедный ребенок с запудренными мозгами.

Обида встряхнула Рей, заставив ее переключить все внимание на Кайло.

— Бедный Кайло Рен, которому понадобилась помощь ребенка! — едко заметила она.

Рен лишь развел руками.

— Приходится пользоваться тем, что есть.

Рей взглянула на экран — компьютер все еще загружался — решительно протиснулась мимо Рена и вышла в лабораторию.

— Чем тут занимались? — спросила она, не оборачиваясь. — Что тебе тут нужно… Бен? — она намеренно назвала его так, надеясь выбесить, но Рен проигнорировал ее слова.

Он двинулся за ней, отставая буквально на пол-шага и вынуждая Рей постоянно двигаться, чтобы сохранить между ними комфортное расстояние.

— Хватит за мной ходить! — раздраженно бросила она. — Что с тобой не так? — Рей развернулась и обнаружила, что Рен стоит над ней едва ли не вплотную. Выражение его лица было ей… незнакомо. Она не узнавала его, хотя ей казалось, что за месяц на Ач-То научилась читать все оттенки его настроения по хмурому излому бровей. А попятившись назад Рей уперлась в стол. Больше отходить было некуда — только отгонять от себя.

— Что с тобой не так, Бен? — повторила она, глядя на него исподлобья. По губам Рена скользнула улыбка, и Рей поняла, что с нее хватит.

— Все, я ухожу! — процедила она и двинулась вперед, обходя Рена по дуге. — К криффовому сарлакку это…

Рей замолкла, остановившись — она будто уперлась в стену. Рей подняла взгляд на Рена, и почувствовала страх — в какой-то момент ей показалось, как в смутных кошмарах, преследовавших ее иногда, что перед ней не кто-то знакомый, а нечто другое, натянувшее на себя его личину, как одежду. Не Кайло Рен, который приходил в бешенство от упоминания его старой жизни, и который бы с удовольствием оказался не то что на другом конце помещения — на другом конце Галактики, лишь бы от Рей подальше.

В кошмарах дело легко решалось бравадой — сработала бы она в реальности?

— Б-бен? — ее голос позорно дрожал, выдавая ее волнение. Монстра так не отпугнуть.

Наоборот, монстры любят, когда их боятся.

— Бен не отзовётся. Не старайся, — Кайло навис над ней. — Бена тут давно нет.

— Кайло?.. — нервно спросила Рей.

— Ты можешь звать его любым из имен — здесь только мы с тобой, — Кайло протянул руку и погладил Рей по щеке. — Подумать только, я ведь думал, что это будет сложнее. Оказывается, я слегка тебя переоценил, — его взгляд опустился к вырезу на тунике, и Рей попыталась сделать еще шаг назад.

— Не подходи ко мне, — предупредила она. — Кто ты такой?

— Я дам тебе одну попытку угадать, — ответил Кайло. — Будет досадно, если ты и этого не сможешь.

Щеки Рей вспыхнули, и она стиснула зубы. Эта интонация, снисходительная и унизительная, была ей знакома. Где она могла слышать такие слова? От кого?

— Ну? Или ты годишься только на то, чтобы крестокрылы из воды поднимать? Да и то без руководства не справляешься.

— Ты… — Рей задохнулась. — Ты был в моей голове. Тогда, когда уговаривал меня убить Кайло. На «Старкиллере», на Ач-То. И когда предлагал спуститься в пещеру.

— Ты близко, — сообщил Рен, и теперь Рей уже была уверена, что говорит не с ним. Кто-то или что-то действительно заняло его тело.

— Я угадала, — отрезала Рей. — Кто ты?

Она на мгновение задумалась.

— Бакта-бак! Ты в бакта-баке!

Незнакомец вскинул брови в лёгком удивлении.

— Верно, — наконец сказал он. — И отправил меня в этот бакта-бак твой недо-учитель. Почти уничтожил мое тело, но испугался. Не смогла довести дело до конца и сбежал. Как всегда.

— Сноук?! — пораженно воскликнула Рей. — Ты?.. Но как?!

— Тебе много предстоит узнать о путях Силы, юная Рей, — с издёвкой заметило существо в теле Рена. — Я планировал занять это тело рано или поздно, но Скайуокер форсировал события. И, раз уж ты оказалась рядом, почему бы не сменить комфорт «звёздного разрушителя» на уединенную атмосферу «ипсилона» и возможность поболтать, — лже-Рен улыбнулся шире. — Спасибо, что подкинула.

Рей было отступила в сторону, вжимаясь в стол, но Сноук сделал ленивый жест рукой, и Рей поняла, что не может ни шевельнуться, ни заговорить. Даже воздух в лёгкие просачивался с трудом, и ее немедленно охватила паника.

— Ну-ну, спокойнее, — пожурил ее Сноук, и Рей поняла, что дышать стало легче, и она снова может говорить.

— Зачем ты притащил меня сюда? Зачем тебе вообще нужно это место? — выкрикнула она.

— Чтобы основательно закрепиться в этом теле необходим некий… ритуал, так скажем. Это не хирургическая операция, но и не шаманский танец, нечто среднее. То тело отжило свое, его становится тяжело поддерживать. Оно балласт. Тут я и планировал от него окончательно избавиться.

Вздохнув, Сноук склонился к Рей, глубоко вдыхая.

— Всё-таки, — заметил он с удовольствием, проводя тыльной стороной ладони по щеке Рей, — велика разница между молодым телом и старым. Я чувствую запахи. Ощущения остры, я уже успел забыть, каково это.

Рей поморщилась от отвращения, но упрямо взглянула на Сноука — или на Кайло Рена, чье тело он занял.

— Что тебе нужно от меня? — выплюнула она.

— Ничего особенного, — Сноук поддел пальцем ее подбородок. — Просто ты очень любопытный экземпляр, Рей. В каком-то роде… притягательный.

Рей скривилась и попыталась увернуться.

— Кстати, если тебе интересно, ни твоей генетической карты, ни кого-либо схожего, в архиве нет. Ты действительно пришла ниоткуда, — Сноук приблизил лицо Рена к ее, и Рей замерла, зачарованная. Она стояла, уставившись в глаза Кайло Рена — но они не принадлежали ему — и не могла отвести взгляд. Ей стало жутко: ее тело не подчинялось ей, мысли путались, а чужие пальцы внимательно исследовали ее лицо и шею, постепенно спускаясь ниже.

— Интересный экземпляр, — мягко заметил Сноук.

— Бен, — взмолилась Рей. — Пожалуйста! Если ты ещё тут!

— Поздно, — был ответ.

— Бен… — Сноук наклонился к ней совсем близко, и Рей зажмурилась, пытаясь разорвать гипнотизирующий контакт.

— Кайло, — прошептала она, чувствуя, что трясется, а из груди вот-вот вырвутся всхлипы. — Кайло!..

Она чувствовала чужое дыхание, но ничего не происходило. Медленно, оцепенение отливало, из рук и ног уходила свинцовая тяжесть.

— Кайло, — повторила Рей увереннее, однако глаз не открывала, боясь увидеть кривую Сноуковскую улыбку на лице Рена.

— Чего тебе, мусорщица?

Рей распахнула глаза, впившись взглядом в Рена — она надеялась, что это был он.

Кайло стоял, чуть сгорбившись и держась за ее предплечья, будто боялся потерять равновесие, и растерянно оглядывался.

— Это ты? — выдохнула Рей, глядя на Рена.

— Зависит от того, что ты под этим подразумеваешь, — пробормотал тот, выпрямляясь. — Не Бен Соло, если тебе интересно.

Как ни странно, сейчас Рей было интересно абсолютно все, что он скажет. Она поняла, что может двигаться, может дышать полной грудью. Схватив его за плечи, Рей заглянула Рену в глаза, внимательно и испытующе. Кайло явно был удивлен таким жестом, но сбрасывать ее руки не торопился.

— Вот и прекрасно, — Рей перевела дух и уже открыла рот, чтобы добавить ещё что-то, но Рен вдруг склонился к ней, не отрывая от нее взгляда — и Рей ещё успела удивлённо подумать зачем он это делает.

Но выяснить это не успела, почувствовав резкий укол в шею. Рей ойкнув, прижав к шее руку, а напротив нее Кайло повторил ее движение. Пальцы Рей нащупали дротик, и она вытащила его, недоуменно рассматривая.

— Что… — начала она, и собственный голос прозвучал так, словно она прослушивала его в замедленном воспроизведении.

С лёгким шипением двери в лабораторию открылись. Рей попыталась обернуться на звук, но выяснила, что тело ей совершенно не подчиняется. Руки и ноги стали ватными, и Рей медленно опустилась на пол.

— Они в сознании? — спросил кто-то обеспокоенным тоном.

— Да, но препарат уже начал действовать. Они безвредны.

Приложив все силы, Рей повернула голову и увидела вошедших: это были двое человеческих мужчин в длинных алых блестящих робах и перчатках, закрывающих руки до локтей.

— Что вы нам вкололи? — раздался рядом с ней глухой голос Кайло.

— Всего лишь седативное, — успокаивающе сказал один из мужчин и обратился ко второму с беспокойством в голосе:

— Доложите на «Превосходство» о непредвиденных изменениях. Узнайте, какие будут распоряжения.

Рей попыталась подняться, но силы покинули ее окончательно, веки сомкнулись, как бы она ни пыталась держать глаза открытыми, и ее сознание погрузилось в темноту.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Типичный вотэтоповорот со Сноуком — мой любимый хэдканон. Дарты Плэгасы всякие — это прекрасно, но кочующий по чужим телам, аки гоа’улд, ТС-ник — гораздо лучше.  
> *- Dead-enders. Я не нашла перевода этих дэд-эндеров на русский.


End file.
